Diddy Kong's Ultimate Mission
by DiddyKF1
Summary: Fifteen years after the events of Diddy Kong Racing, Wizpig wants revenge on Diddy Kong after being defeated mainly twice by him (also including the DS version). It's up to Diddy Kong to save the Video Game Universe from a terrible fate! Can Diddy truly fend off Wizpig, perhaps for good, this time around without the involvement of racing?
1. The Plan of the Latest Scheme

I do not own any of the characters in this story (except for a few that I created for Wizpig's army), but I do own the plot.

Wizpig has decided that on the 15th anniversary of the day he first lost to Diddy Kong in a grueling race back in 1997 (Diddy Kong Racing), he will plot deadly revenge on the young Kong Country hero. Will Diddy Kong prevail against Wizpig again, or will he fall victim to his terrible (deadly to the brain) mind control and his pure want for Diddy's soul and blood!?

CHAPTER 1

THE PLAN OF THE LATEST SCHEME

The video game universe is seemingly the most logic universe in fiction or reality. It features everything from Nintendo to SEGA to even Konami! It's pretty much all complete for a fictional universe. You get a huge variety of characters from all different types of game series from numerous gaming companies. However, there even tends to be a time when we get characters that only appear once or twice, which can lead to him or her being forgotten in the future. One character in particular would get tired of this and decide that it would be a good idea to strike back against the harshness of reality.

It was late November 2012, and it seemed that all was well in the video game universe. Outside all the planets, their version of "outer space" seemed pretty much colorful, with endless varieties of stars. Whenever you were there, you'd want to wrestle your camera and take many photographs of all the beautiful sites! Nebulas, clusters, etc., it seemed all complete! However, one day, things were to take a twist. Big time!

Through the quiet, beautiful views of space, a purple and white spaceship suddenly peered into the area very slowly. The ship was occupied by a fleet of smaller ships equipped with arsenals of weaponry. The lead ship appeared to be in the shape of a pig's head. Two windows at the front of the ship appeared to resemble eyes which made up the windshield. Very few characters would ever be familiar with this look. As the ship came into view, a maintenance member was checking the back of the main ship, when somebody radioed him,

"Maintenance #8, his majesty wishes to see you … NOW!"

Annoyed, the man sighed, "Yes, right away!"

He walked inside the ship, into an elevator, and started to make his way to the main control room, where the leader of this group of intergalactic terrorists would be waiting. He simply glided from room to room, each of which were filled with anonymous guards and maintenance members who were all dressed in weird-looking purple uniforms! Some were humans, others were pig-like creatures!

Eventually, he made his way to the main chamber. He walked behind a rotating chair where the leader was sitting. The leader was a pig, like some of the security guards, but unlike the guards, he was much bigger with absolutely disgusting looks and a short temper.

"Well, #8, perhaps we could come to some understanding why you forgot to check one of the ship's windows, like I ordered you this morning?" he said harshly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was busy with some elevator maintenance. I was intending to do the windows, but ..."

The huge pig spun his chair around to face the man.

"I TOLD YOU STRAIGHT OFF THE BAT THAT YOU WERE ASSIGNED TO WINDOW MAINTENANCE, NOT ELEVATORS, YOU COMPLETE DUMB SKULLED BASTARD!"

"Lord Wizpig, sir, I told you I had to fix the elevator because you were complaining to me that the thing was in need of repairs," said the maintenance member.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR INSOLENT EXCUSES, SMARTY PANTS!" said Wizpig.

He slammed a red button to dispatch the security authorities.

"GUARDS!", Wizpig called out.

Two security guards immediately came in on his command.

"TAKE THIS COMPLETE UNWOMANLIKE PERSON'S HUSBAND TO THE BOILER ROOM! I WANT EVERY TEAR OF HIS FLESH FOR MY DINNER TONIGHT!" shouted Wizpig.

"But, sir!?", yelled the maintenance member, but the two guards grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of Wizpig's sight. Wizpig spun his chair back around to gaze at what space was ahead.

"Why is it," he asked to himself, "that no one ever shows proper respect for me!? Even my useless crew! Everything has been a downpour for me ever since that complete butthead Diddy Kong defeated me 15 years ago, and again 10 years after that! People have no respect for pigs. The world is cruel."

He started to think of the time when he encountered Diddy Kong during the events of the 1997 Nintendo 64 game, "Diddy Kong Racing".

Multiple flashbacks came up in his head, seeing visions of the heroic monkey that had ruined his life.

_BEGIN FLASHBACK_

Diddy Kong was flying his plane up to the starting line of that purple-filled place on Wizpig's planet, when Wizpig himself suddenly smashed through a wall in an attempt in scare Diddy, but Diddy was not at all scared by that evil pig-genie!

Wizpig came down and confronted Diddy, saying "Well, lookie here! It's the little WORM!"

Wizpig's flashback brushed into the moment when Diddy crossed the finish line right in front of him, and Wizpig was disgusted at Diddy Kong's victory. Just then, his rocket malfunctioned, sending him flying into space and crash-landing into his own planet. He survived the crash however.

It repeated itself 10 years later in "Diddy Kong Racing DS". Wizpig had decided to retry his plan, only for Diddy Kong to take him down in yet another hard-fought race! Once again, Wizpig had to survive another hard rocket crash! He did.

_END FLASHBACK_

Wizpig had gotten so bored of everything since his two-time defeat by the young hero of the DKC Series. He couldn't ever get the sight of the little monkey out of his head. He hated him so much that if he had ever came up with his next plan he would want to make Diddy his #1 target!

"Excuse me, sir," said a British-accented body guard of Wizpig's. Wizpig turned to him impatiently.

"What is it, this time, Eddie?" asked Wizpig.

"Sorry to disrupt your quietness and all, but may I interest you in some more diet soda?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Be sure to fill it up, though. I don't have the patience today," said Wizpig lazily, as Eddie started to fill up a large cup of diet soda.

"I need to come up with a plan to cause some havoc on the video game universe."

"I can only suggest plotting revenge on "You-Know-Who" (_Diddy Kong_)," offered Eddie.

"Eddie, you know I'd be no match for Diddy Kong even if it were to be something outside of racing," answered Wizpig.

"Which is why my idea would be a surprise invasion," suggested Eddie as he walked away, leaving Wizpig alone with some diet soda. "Don't think about racing. Think about capturing him. How would you think about putting him in captivity?"

Wizpig thought over Eddie's suggestion, and decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea after all, but he didn't know how it could be done. He thought of his old amusement park that had been suffering from poor attendance over the last decade. Eventually, after 10 minutes of thinking, he had established the plan to his latest evil plot!

"I think I've got it," he said. "Perhaps it should be Diddy for the world or the world for Diddy."

Wizpig pondered some thoughts on how to capture Diddy Kong and then he finally figured it all out.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" he announced through his radio-active speaker system. "I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO MEET ME IN THE MAIN CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY!"

"Wow, I wonder what Lord Wizpig has planned this time?" asked a guard in one of the back rooms of the ship.

"Hopefully, something mischievous," replied another guard.

All the fleets and officers started making their way to the main chamber of the lead ship. Within three minutes, Wizpig and his whole team of guards, officers and troops had gathered in the lead ship's main chamber just outside the large cockpit.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," announced Wizpig with an evil grin. "I have decided on this night that it is time to activate my latest plan of taking over the video game universe! Wah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Wizpig, please tell me this one is actually going to work," said an officer.

"NO TALKING OUT OF TURN!" ordered Wizpig. The officer silenced himself immediately.

"My apologies, milord."

"Anyway," said Wizpig. "I have elected to plot revenge on that red-wearing worm-sized sludge-swinging primate who is so-called "Diddy Kong". I've thought about our old amusement park, and I believe that we need some new attractions!"

The whole fleet agreed with him.

"You see, … I thought … that we could collect every video game character in this universe … and have them work as slaves at our park. We'll abuse them day after day after day, and keep them all locked in a large cellar by night until things … get … well, let's just say when things get boring again. We'll just simply kill them all off."

"And what about Diddy Kong?" asked a guard.

"Diddy Kong," answered Wizpig. "...will be my #1 target as to be my main source of blood. I don't want him for my theme park, I want him as my personal non-working slave who will be a victim of my ultimate torture device! I will possess his soul and use it to control him for all of eternity! He will be abused the most! When things get boring again, I will save him to be the last to die! He can watch all his friends die first! They will have died for him, and later he will have died in vain!"

They all laughed in agreement to Wizpig's plan. Wizpig then suddenly thought of something else as an alteration.

"Well, actually," he said. Everyone stopped laughing. "Second thought, … since Diddy Kong owes me big time, … and no one else does, … let's alter the plot's plantation, shall we? We will go down to every planet, ... capture all the characters, … and bring them to the Nintendo planet, which is where Diddy lives, of course. With everyone captured, including all the Kongs as well, … you know, Diddy's family, … one of you, … or should I say, … two of you, … perhaps, will personally bring Diddy to me. Diddy will have a price to pay to me. He will have to sacrifice himself for his friends, or give up all his friends and live alone forevermore! If Diddy is to accept his will to give himself up to me, … everyone else can go free, and live their normal lives, just without Diddy. Perhaps, I'll have Diddy work in our amusement park for an eternity when I gain the possession of his soul. However, … if Diddy refuses to come with us, … we will keep all of the other characters and leave Diddy all alone. Perhaps then, that will teach him a valuable lesson in manners! We can drop off his friends at our home and come back for him at a later time just in time for him to watch them die, then I will take control of him personally! Heh, heh, heh, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah. Ahh, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! AHHHHH, HAAHHH, HAHHH, HAHH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH! Yes."

Wizpig's fleet seemed a little confused about the plan at first, but eventually came to the conclusion that it would be a perfect way to take down Diddy Kong once and for all!

Oh, yes! The video game universe would soon be in terrible danger, and its fate would be in Diddy Kong's hands!


	2. The Capture Begins

CHAPTER 2

THE CAPTURE BEGINS

Wizpig had just plotted perhaps the most evil scheme in video game world history! He was going to capture every video game character in current existence and threaten to destroy them unless Diddy Kong personally handed himself over to him!

Wizpig took some time wondering where to start, and he decided to start off with the SEGA planet.

"Sega, a company I know almost nothing about, but I DON'T CARE!", said Wizpig as his fleet of ships sped through space and headed towards the SEGA planet.

Things in the Sonic world were going very peacefully. Sonic and his best friend Tails were having a rather rare relaxation at some beach.

"There's nothing better than a nice day of relaxation when there's nothing to worry about, huh, Tails?" said Sonic.

"Well, it may be a bit quiet out here, but yes, it works," replied Tails.

"That's the way I like it, when I can take a day of not having to deal with Eggman or anything of his associates, at least for once," put in Sonic.

Knuckles and Blaze were walking over to the beach when suddenly Knuckles spotted an unfamiliar sight up in the blue skies.

"Woah, what in the world is that?" asked Knuckles.

"I have no idea," answered Blaze.

The two rushed over to Sonic and Tails.

"Hey, Sonic, did you notice something up there in the sky?" asked Blaze.

"Well, isn't this a great excuse to interrupt my relaxation!" retorted Sonic.

"We're serious, Sonic!" yelled Knuckles.

Sonic looked up at the sky in the direction where Blaze had pointed. A small-looking dark object was pulling in closer and closer, growing in size as it drew closer, yet he had no idea what it was, but he was certain that it could be a threat.

"I think something fishy is going on," said Sonic.

"What is that?" asked Tails.

"I don't know, but it's coming close to us real fast. It must be one of those space invaders," replied Knuckles.

Sonic sighed, "Everyone and all their complaints about interplanetary invaders drives me right to the edge, you know!"

Suddenly, they heard an explosion coming from another location. They also heard people panicking in terror.

"Guys, … I think someone really_ is_ threatening us!" said Sonic.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Tails.

Before anyone could answer, Wizpig's ship approached them. It was the most odd-looking spaceship these youngsters had ever seen!

"HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH! WHY DON'T YOU ALL COME WITH US FOR A LITTLE RIDE!?" announced Wizpig through some loudspeaker that was somewhere on the ship.

"Run!" yelled Sonic.

Sonic and his friends started running from Wizpig's ship. However, other ships of Wizpig's fleet started capturing all of the citizens and local residents. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze managed to find a hiding spot in a small cave.

"I think it's best if we stay in here until it's over," said Blaze.

"Come on, Blaze!" retorted Knuckles. "I'm sure Sonic can take out those large ships!"

"I'm _not_ so sure," admitted Sonic. "They seemed a lot larger than Eggman's ships and even looked more dangerous."

"I'm sure it's not Eggman _this_ time," added Tails. "Whoever this is, I have no idea who the leader of this fleet could be, nor do I know what their intentions are."

Within five minutes, all SEGA characters had been captured except for these four. They stayed hidden in the cave until..., unfortunately..., Wizpig had found the cave and shot at some rocks to destroy the small place.

"We're doomed!" panicked Knuckles.

"Please … don't panic, guys," said Sonic.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" said Wizpig.

"You could be wrong, Sonic!" said Blaze.

Wizpig opened his ship and Sonic ran off. Tails, Knuckles and Blaze were not so fortunate. They ended up being pulled up by the ship's gravity pull and into Wizpig's ship.

"GET THE BLUE GUY!" ordered Wizpig to his fleet via radio signal.

The fleet chased Sonic through the Green Hill Zone like crazy! Fortunately, Sonic turned out to be a faster runner even than the fastest ship of Wizpig's fleet! Some of the ships attempted to take him down by shooting at him, only to take down some trees instead.

"He's too fast. We can't overtake him!" radioed a fleet member in his ship.

"GIVE IT EVERYTHING!" said Wizpig, and he decided to break off his pursuit and leave his fleet to take care of him.

The fleet unveiled even more powerful weapons to use on the running hedgehog. Once again, Sonic was able to avoid every missile that aimed for him, one of which almost came up to his back, but the speed of the missile was no match against his running.

When the appropriate time came, Sonic took a hiding spot in an even smaller cave that seemed too small for the fleet to detect. Seconds later, the fleet flew by at almost the speed of sound, assuming that Sonic was still running.

He was safe.

The fleet then took off and left the planet devoid of life!

Sonic took one more gaze at the departing fleet and wondered why they would do this to his planet.

Meanwhile, on Wizpig's ship, Eddie came in Wizpig's main room and brought the disgusting villain some news that was bad for them.

"The blue hedgehog escaped. His running got the best of our armada," said Eddie.

"Well, I can only hope that he staves off quickly!" said Wizpig, disappointed.

Over the next few days Wizpig invaded more and more planets and captured more and more characters. Unlike Sonic, nobody was fortunate enough to escape the armada.

Eventually, only the Nintendo planet was left. That was the planet where Wizpig would encounter Diddy Kong!

It was the late night hours of a Friday night, and Wizpig decided to let his fleet rest for the night while watching over Nintendo's planet from space.

"EDDIE!" shouted Wizpig while he was sitting in his chair.

Eddie came in within eight seconds after being summoned upon.

"Yes, milord."

"I would like you to bring me Taj the Genie immediately," requested Wizpig.

"Right away," answered Eddie just before he left the room.

Wizpig sat there in his chair gazing at Nintendo's planet. He had come up with a way to alert this particular planet of his evil plot since Diddy Kong lived here. He had just taken a sip of some disgusting beer when Eddie came in with Taj the Genie in handcuffs.

"Lord Wizpig, your prisoner as ordered, sir," said Eddie.

"Thank you, Eddie. Now why don't you go prepare some transportation while a make a deal with this genie," replied Wizpig.

"Yes, milord," said Eddie as he walked out again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't ol' Taj. The genie that helped that idiotic fool Diddy Kong foil my plans to take over Timber's Island twice," said Wizpig.

"What do you want from me now, you space hog?" asked Taj.

"I was just getting to that," answered Wizpig. "I am going to wait until tomorrow to take the characters of this planet. However, … because of that, … I would like for you to head down there tonight … and inform that pathetic chimp and as many others as you can that he is the one that I am after and that if he does not choose to go with me, … I will take every other character in existence … and make them work in my theme park."

"And how would you expect for me to transport myself down there, may I ask?" asked Taj.

"Easy," replied Wizpig. "You will be going with my top agent, Eddie. He's prepared a small ship as your transportation. In a few moments you shall board that ship and head down to that planet. Try to inform as many of them as you can within the next hour. I'm warning you, though, … if you dare … attempt to aid … any character … in any way, … including Diddy Kong, … I will have you stripped of all your magic privileges and throw those powers in my robotic generator! Oh, and one more thing. Just in case, should Diddy Kong try to hide himself from me tomorrow night, … I want you to give him this."

He handed Taj a small purple light.

"What is this?" asked Taj.

"This …" explained Wizpig, "... is the "Purple Mark of Evil". Just before you finish your unexpected conversation with Diddy Kong, … make him stick out his right hand and touch it with this item. The purple light will then appear on his hand, and with that on his hand my army can track down exactly where he is at any time, regardless of whether not he could even be freezing himself in a fridge! He'll be helpless! You must do all of this … tonight … or you will be severely punished! Do you understand, Genie!?"

Taj didn't answer. He just starred at the purple light while making some movement that Wizpig took as a "yes".

"Good," said Wizpig.

Just then, Eddie walked in.

"Transportation ready, sir."

"Perfect timing!" replied Wizpig. "Take this elephant to his destination at once!"

"Right away, milord," answered Eddie.

Eddie took Taj by the shoulder and dragged the poor genie into a small two-seat ship ready to be launched off. Taj sat down on the back seat while Eddie took the controls. Just as the ship closed, the countdown began.

"Five, four, three, two, one, ignition."

And the ship was off to the Nintendo planet.


	3. Diddy's Warning

CHAPTER 3

DIDDY'S WARNING

Down on the Nintendo planet, everyone was having a heck of a great time! There was quite a lot going on for it to be this late in the night!

We join the whole cast of "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" (except Sonic and Snake) in a large gaming room playing the so-called game on a Wii connected to a large HDTV. Other Nintendo characters were also watching. Diddy Kong was just finishing off Mario in a 4-player match at Final Destination. Their two other opponents had already been defeated. Diddy shook his Wii-Mote as he approached Mario to do a Smash move. Mario was sent flying so high off the stage that he ended up yelling in the stage's background. It was over! Diddy Kong had won! Everyone applauded Diddy for his win, while Mario even showed a look of impression.

"Well, whatta you say? Not bad for a "Second Banana"!" said Diddy Kong.

"Believe a-me, you are an all-a-star!" replied Mario.

"Thanks," said Diddy.

They then decided to take a fifteen-minute break and just chat.

_Meanwhile …_

Eddie's ship had just landed outside the madhouse where all the Smashers were playing. He ejected himself and Taj from the ship and walked around to the back. Eddie opened the power generator.

"What's your plan?" asked Taj lazily.

"You are going in through the back door to find Diddy," said Eddie. "If he is with a bunch of other characters, which I reckon he will be in such a big place like this, you shall stay out of sight until I give the signal."

"What signal?"

"I am going to cut the power out, … and I will announce them in a deep voice that Lord Wizpig is coming tomorrow night. Then, you walk up and give them the information."

"How do you know that he could be in here with other characters?" asked Taj.

"Easy," answered Eddie. "I've been spying on him over the last half hour before coming here. NOW GO IN THERE, YOU LAZY ELEPHANT!"

Taj opened the door and walked into the building to find Diddy. Eddie turned on his mobile device to monitor Taj's location.

Eddie meanwhile sneaked in and walked into the electrician's room. He disconnected the loudspeaker cable from the main system and sliced an override from his microphone to the facility's loudspeaker system.

Meanwhile, Sonic had somehow found a way to quickly travel down to the Nintendo planet, and was just outside the building's front door. He had spent the last few days looking for evidence on the intergalactic capture and was trying to find out why anyone would choose to do this. By now he had gained some evidence, but not enough for him to understand the vitality of Wizpig's scheme (whom Sonic had never heard of).

Sonic knocked on the front door and hoped that anyone would answer. Eventually, Mario answered the door.

"Hey, everyone, Sonic has decided to drop by for a visit!" Mario told everyone.

"Well, that wasn't my true intention, but anyway, can I come in?" asked Sonic.

"Sure, come in. Don't be all lonely," said Mario as he let Sonic in and closed the door behind them.

"What a surprise!" said Diddy.

"I'm sure you would be," said Sonic in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Is something wrong, Sonic?" asked Diddy.

"Well, some weird-looking spaceship came down to my planet and kidnapped every living soul on that entire sphere!"

"And why would we be concerned?" asked Daisy.

"Well, that's not all," continued Sonic, "but I've been to other planets and they, too, are devoid of life. I sense there may be an intergalactic threat against the entire video game universe, and I sense that you might be victims soon. Look, what I'm trying to say is-"

Just then, the power to the building went out, Eddie (unknown to anybody) having just deactivated the power generator. It was pitch black!

Some of the characters panicked.

"Woah, what happened?" asked Fox McCloud.

"Power blackout," replied Captain Falcon.

"Probably a circuit breaker," suggested Falco Lombardi.

Many of the younger characters (mostly not Smashers) stood up and ran around the place trying to escape the fear of the dark. Just then, Eddie's voice came on the loudspeaker which he had connected an override to.

"HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH!"

Everyone was silenced. The Smashers all remained in the same seats they were in when Mario and Diddy Kong finished their match. Most of the others just stood around scared and silenced.

"Time … has run out," said a demon-sounding voice (it was actually Eddie). "You all face … terrible danger. Your lives are all on the line. For there is a villain out in the distant universe who's in want of a particular hero who has foiled him twice before. There will be no way out of this one. For the villain in question has decided to wreak havoc on the universe once mooorrrrrrreeee! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"What was that?" asked Daisy.

"I have no idea," replied Marth.

"And who is this mysterious villain, anyway?" asked Falco curiously.

Just then, a purple light came out of the shadows as Taj approached the large group with the handcuffs and the "Purple Mark of Evil" in his hand.

Donkey Kong decided to take a seat next to Diddy to keep him comfort just in case. Luigi did the same with Mario as did everyone else so on with their respective allies. Sonic also took a seat in a one-man bench.

"Greetings," said Taj.

Nobody answered.

"And by the way, that was not my voice you just heard trying to warn you about something, but there is a reason why I am here tonight."

"And … who the heck are you, anyway?" asked Ness.

"I … am … Taj."

"I think I've a-heard of you before, … briefly," said Mario, recalling a time he once played "Diddy Kong Racing" in his Nintendo 64, only to never see Wizpig, thus he knew nothing about him.

A few of the others, including the Kongs, soon also remembered it. Diddy, however, said nothing, not even bothering to shed some light on the subject. Even his girlfriend, Dixie and her younger sister, Tiny had actually met him. Just then, however, Taj took a glance at Diddy.

"Well, … Diddy, … how nice to see you again. You haven't changed much in the last five years."

"Hey, Taj," said Diddy with a sigh, "Nothing new much?"

"Do you two know each other?" asked Sonic curiously.

"Strange to admit it, but, ... yes," answered Diddy.

Just then, Sonic noticed the handcuffs on Taj's hands.

"Why are you locked in handcuffs?" asked Sonic.

"I've already been held as prisoner of a villain who is wanting to threaten our universe."

"Who?" asked Peach.

"You wouldn't want to know. He's awful. He's terrible. I almost can't even say his name."

"Who is a-this villain?" asked Mario.

"He is what you call the intergalactic bully type," added Taj.

"He's probably the same guy who invaded my planet and kidnapped all my friends," added Sonic.

"What's his name!?" asked Waluigi, feeling annoyed by waiting.

"Wizpig," answered Taj, who then took another glance at Diddy.

Almost everyone was puzzled and clueless.

"Him again?" responded Diddy with inside worry. "What does he want this time?"

"Well, let me start with this, everyone," said Taj. "This so-called Wizpig … is a villain that Diddy here has now driven out twice after having to save the island of a childhood friend of his on two different occasions in a ten-year period. I'm talking about 1997 and 2007. They remain to be the only two times this villain's ever posed major threats, … but now, … he's taking a whole new step forward."

"What is he plotting?" asked DK.

Taj paused for a moment.

"Come on! Get this over with, you bastard!" whispered Eddie in Taj's mobile signal. Nobody else heard him, "We haven't got all night, you know!"

Taj turned to Diddy.

"Diddy, …" said Taj. " … it's been fifteen years since the first time you defeated Wizpig, … and he's not willing to wait any longer for his next step towards revenge on you. I'm afraid it's you that's the big problem now. It's no longer about an island. I also regret to say that it won't even involve racing, either!"

Diddy was shocked. Everyone else listened in with interest.

"W-what could he possibly want with m-me? I've only ever b-beaten him twice," asked Diddy in a nervous tone.

"I was just getting to that," replied Taj. "To him, even twice seems too much to take. Going from planet to planet causing havoc wherever he goes until it's boring has become more boring than ever for him! Now he's decided that it would be such an evil idea to capture a particular soul and possess it for an eternity."

Everyone was worried.

"Now, _that_ sounds very evil. Another crappy game writer, I suppose?" said Cranky Kong.

"Diddy, I feel so desperately sad to have to put what I'm about to say into a basic statement, … but the soul that Wizpig wants is …"

Taj paused and sighed. He didn't want to scare Diddy in such a way like this.

"What is it?" asked Diddy, desperately wanting to know.

"Tens of people wanna know! Lay it on us!" said Fox.

"He wants … you, Diddy," answered Taj.

"M-ME!?" said Diddy in such horror. DK put a hand over his shoulder to comfort him.

"It only gets worse from here," added Taj. "Tomorrow night, … Wizpig is coming here. He has threatened to capture every video game character in existence, … including the rest of you all! He's already captured every character from all other planets and will be coming here next! Diddy, should Wizpig force you onto his ship tomorrow night, you will be taken to his planet and suffer from that terrible device of torture and spend the rest of your life getting tortured and personally controlled by him while everyone else will go free without you! Yes! He wants to personally possess your soul and control it … forever!"

Everyone gasped in shock, while Diddy just gulped.

"However, … " continued Taj, "... should you refuse to give your soul to him, … he will take all of your friends _and_ family to that horrible place … and torture the rest of them until we're all at the brink of death, … and you'll be left alone, Diddy, until that happens … then he will come back for you at a later time and make you watch your allies die and from there you will suffer from his control in the same way as I described it!"

"I couldn't possibly take s-s-something like this! I wish I could hide myself!" said Diddy, scared to death by now.

"Diddy, … " said Taj, "... you won't be able to talk yourself out of this one. Not this time. Wizpig's got many terms of his own and they _will_ apply to you. One heroic soul in particular … bound to pay an eternal blood debt to a villain who wants to possess that poor soul itself … forever! I've come here to warn you so you can be ready when the time comes!"

Everyone looked at Diddy, who had no idea what to do at this point. His face blushed red in embarrassment and big-time fear.

"This purple light …" pointed out Taj as he revealed the purple light Wizpig told him to give Diddy, "... is the "Purple Mark of Evil". Anyone who has this light stuck to their body can be easily found by Wizpig, even if they're hiding in a small closet!"

"What?" retorted Peach in shock that such a beautiful light like that could be so powerful in an evil way!

"I'm sorry, Diddy," added Taj, "... but under Wizpig's orders, … I must place this light on your hand."

"W-what!? Why couldn't you r-r-re-f-fuse?" asked Diddy, trying (sort of) to escape that light.

"Wizpig told me that if I didn't place the light on you then all my magical powers would be taken away for eternity, … with immediate effect," answered Taj.

Diddy gulped, "What am I gonna do _then_? I can't walk around for the next 24 hours with an evil dark purple mark that reveals me as the chosen one!"

"Please give me your hand, Diddy," said Taj.

"No. No, I won't!"

"Please."

"I would never, even for a genie that helped me before!"

"Be brave, little buddy," said DK with his arm over Diddy's back.

"Go on, a-Diddy. It's his a-magic or your chances of survival," explained Mario.

"It's gotta be one thing or the other," added Sonic.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" groaned Diddy as he started crying with so much fear.

"Please, Diddy, I don't have all night," said Taj.

"Come on, my heroic little buddy, just do it," said DK, patting Diddy on the back.

"Grab that retarded turd's hand, you blue-face!" ordered Eddie to Taj.

They all heard Eddie's voice on Taj's mobile and gasped! Everyone, including DK, was frozen motionless!

Diddy lifted his teary face up after just hearing Eddie's cruelty.

"What was that?" asked Diddy.

"That … was a mobile device stuck to me." explained Taj, "It's Wizpig's top agent. He sent me to do this tonight."

"Come on, you jackass! In case you didn't notice, I'm still watching you and listening in! If I don't have you back on Wizpig's ship within the next fifteen minutes you will be in the boiler room! THIS IS NO TIME FOR FURTHER EXPLANATIONS TO THAT UNHEROIC SIMIAN! DO IT NOW OR I'LL BE THE ONE TO SNATCH THAT UNDESERVING, BLOOD-WEARING, BANANA-CHOKING, EMPTY-MINDED, LAZY NEPHEW-OF-A-LAZY BUUUUMMMMM! EVEN I WISH I COULD LAY MY HANDS ON THAT UNHEROIC JACKASS, DIDDY KONG!" yelled Eddie, sounding as cruel as possible.

Everyone was frozen silent!

About ten seconds later, Diddy slowly stretched out his right arm. Taj slapped Diddy's hand so hard with the light that it caused him tremendous pain.

"OOOWWWWWW!" screamed Diddy, while everyone else watched as if they were watching a horror movie.

Taj let go of Diddy's hand, which was now glowing in dark purple. Diddy gasped in severe pain.

"You won't be able to hide yourself from Wizpig tomorrow night, Diddy," said Taj, sadly. "He and his terrible stench will find you."

He started to walk back towards the shadows and out the back door.

"Tomorrow night, … when the time comes, … you all … must be ready!"

And with that, Taj was gone, and seconds later, the lights were back on.

Diddy's hand then started giving him evil pain from the purple glow on it. He held his palm tightly as an attempt to reduce the stress. Everyone else came down toward him.

"Diddy?" said DK, putting his arm over Diddy's back and shoulders.

"Are you okay, dude?" asked Sonic, walking over to Diddy.

"W-why?" he wondered sadly. "W-w-why m-me?"

"I don't a-know," answered Mario.

"Sounds like a villain out there who's really hungry," put in Captain Falcon.

"For revenge!" added Luigi.

"W-what am I gonna do?" wondered Diddy, who's eyes were now pouring tears of fear down his face.

Diddy was heartbroken and scared to death about having to choose the likelihood of himself dying within the next few days from Wizpig's torture or the likelihood of it happening to everyone else instead! To him, this was far worse than all those times in the nineties when K. Rool constantly threatened to destroy DK Island. This was no longer the case. Instead of having to save an island, he had only two choices: give himself up to Wizpig or give up all of his allies to Wizpig. Diddy's heart couldn't take it! He had no idea what to do now. He didn't want to give himself up to Wizpig and let him destroy his soul that was filled with a heart of heroism, but he also didn't want to lose his friends, especially his best buddy, DK.

"_What am I gonna do?_," Diddy thought to himself. "_I can't let Wizpig take me to his disturbingly scary palace and be tortured by his mind control schemes! I can't let him kill me with his own hand and let him say that I died in vain, but I don't want it to happen to anyone else either, especially DK. Oh, no! DK!? WHAT!? EVEN, DK!? Where would I be without HIM!? He'll have to suffer from that horrible amusement park, and, wait, oh, no! Even my precious girl, Dixie! No, not her, please! I would feel the saddest monkey ever if I especially lost those two forever! I'm gonna feel sad forever regardless of what I choose! I can't take this! Many times before I've thought K. Rool would bring me to my doom, but now I've must have truly come to my doom!"_

He cried over those disturbing thoughts. Everyone else was gaining a sense of what he was thinking when they saw him crying.

"We'll think of something, little buddy," said DK, patting him.

"We must, since we've only got 24 hours!" put in Ike.

"I'd feel ready to fight him first chance I got," said Link.

"NO!" shouted Diddy, crying. "You wouldn't understand. None of you could _ever_ take him in a fight. He's huge. Even bigger … and worse than the worst of villains you've all encountered. We wouldn't stand a chance! Besides, … this is _my_ problem. He wants me! He _literally_ wants me! All of your lives are gonna be in _**my**_ hands tomorrow, or else it could be **_my_** life! Aw, I can't stand this! What am I gonna do!?"

"Don't a-worry, Diddy. We'll a-come up with a plan," said Mario.

All of a sudden, the purple light on Diddy's hand generated so much pain that Diddy screamed so loud that his whole face turned red and he collapsed on the floor. He lay there breathing heavily and gasping like someone who was dying.

"Diddy, are you okay!?" said DK, crouching down to Diddy with worry.

Diddy couldn't answer. The pain was too much. He simply laid there, unable to move.

A soft evil laugh then came out of the purple light in Diddy's stricken hand.

"Diddy Kong, ... you are mine tomorrow. Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah," said Wizpig's voice in the purple glow.

Diddy Kong and his allies had now realized the danger they were soon to face.

Could this mark the end of Diddy Kong's heroism?


	4. The Invaders Arrive

CHAPTER 4

THE INVADERS ARRIVE

Diddy Kong woke up in his tree house bedroom the next morning with his right hand still trembling in pain. DK immediately walked in Diddy's room the moment he was awake.

"How are you feeling, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Terrible," said Diddy sadly.

"Aw, you still can't get those disturbing thoughts out of your head, can you?"

"No."

DK walked up to Diddy's bed and sat down next to his little nephew.

"Look," said DK, "I had talked it over with some of the other Nintendo guys and … we've managed to come up with a plan for you."

"I could only assume it wouldn't work," said Diddy, feeling completely unsure.

"It will work, trust me," replied DK.

"What is the plan, then?" asked Diddy.

"Well, … since you are a great hero … and you usually have all the courage to get these things done at moment's notice, … we thought that … maybe you could, … you know, … refuse to go with that evil space bully, … and … _if_ he ends up taking the rest of us, … you could … try to find a way to foil his plans."

"How am I gonna be able to do that?" questioned Diddy.

"It's simple, little buddy. You just chase him down and save us from his horrible prison. It's just like in the nineties when we used to always have to deal with that no good K. Rool," said DK.

"The problem is, though, Wizpig's much worse than K. Rool. He's more evil, and much bigger, and maybe even more likely to resist our plan. He might still take me either way," said Diddy with tearing eyes.

"Don't worry, little buddy," said DK, patting Diddy's back, "You've done it before, … so you could do it again here."

"I'm not so sure, big buddy," said Diddy.

"Everything's gonna be okay, my little buddy Diddy," said DK, embracing Diddy in a hug.

Diddy felt sure that this was going to be the last hug he would ever have, so he decided to give DK a hug back in case he might never get another chance to do it again.

"Let's have some breakfast, okay, little buddy?" said DK.

Diddy nodded and climbed out of his bed, and the two Kongs walked into the kitchen of their tree house.

DK gave Diddy about five bananas for his breakfast. He felt sure his little buddy would need a big boost this morning if this intergalactic bully was soon to be on his way to threaten his life. He wanted Diddy to be ready for him.

After they finished their breakfast, the two apes headed outside for some fresh morning air. They sat down on their porch and had a long chat. Diddy wanted the chat to be long. He wanted to be with DK as much as possible today.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work for me, DK?" asked Diddy.

"Yes, I'm positive, Diddy," answered DK.

"I just don't know what it is," said Diddy, "I've beaten this Wizpig twice in the past, but now he's going through this whole new scheme that even seems worse than those that K. Rool used to plot against us."

"You've got the courage, though," added DK, "It seems that you'd always know what to do in these situations and how to do it. I don't understand why you could be acting like you have no chance against this guy. I'm sure you should be able to pull this off."

"That may be easy for you to say, but it seems so hard for me to say to myself," said Diddy.

"I think you're just over worried, aren't ya, little buddy?" said DK.

Diddy gulped, "Yes!"

"Aw, don't worry, little pal," said DK, putting his arm around Diddy's shoulders.

"It's just the way that Wizpig's evil scheme is going. You heard what Taj told us last night. What if I really don't have a chance?" said Diddy, almost crying.

"Everyone has their faith in you, Diddy," said DK, " … but what I ask of you is not as much as they are. The only thing I'd like you to do tonight is try your best at it, even if he may capture you, you could still escape whatever lies ahead, and stave him off for good."

"Yet, what if he really _is_ that hungry for my blood that … (gulp) … he might capture me either way. It could be all of us destined for that horrible planet. Believe me, I've been there before, and it's just awful! You couldn't ever picture it correctly even if you tried!"

"I understand your feelings, little buddy," said DK.

But then, suddenly, Diddy's hand caused him tremendous pain again. The "Purple Mark of Evil" was burning again.

"Are you alright?" asked DK.

"Ugh! My hand!" cried Diddy desperately.

The pain got worse.

"OOOOWWWWWWWW!" screamed Diddy.

"Woah, take it easy, little buddy!" said DK.

"I … I … c-can't … s-s-s-stop-"

Diddy almost fell forward off the bench, but DK lifted his poor little nephew and placed him on his lap, placing one hand on his chest and the other on Diddy's painful hand.

"Here, let me see if I can reduce the stress," said DK.

Unfortunately, one slight touch of that purple light only made the pain so bad that Diddy almost felt like dying. His mouth suddenly jerked open and he breathed heavily.

"Aw, dear," said DK.

Just then, the vision of Wizpig could be seen inside that evil mark.

"Diddy Kong," said Wizpig's voice in the light, "you are mine … tonight. As of right now I am already controlling how much pain you shall deal with. Yes, I'm watching you every minute. Don't think that your dear old friend's words are going to do you any good, because they aren't, you little worm! I can simply drain all that energy that the breakfast would've given you out of that system of yours! I'd prefer to see you with no energy tonight! You will be mine regardless of what happens! I will completely ensure that every cell in your body personally belongs to _**ME**_ now! HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!"

Moments later, the pain slightly decreased, but Diddy felt heartbroken, and so did DK. The latter had tried his best to prepare Diddy for this mission, but as it turned out, Wizpig was already taking control of parts from Diddy's soul!

"I told you!" yelled Diddy.

"I had no idea he had already started to … control … your … -" DK felt terrible.

"I know!" said Diddy.

Tears poured from the eyes of both Kongs. They felt sad for each other for not being able to prepare Diddy for the upcoming apocalypse.

"I'm so sorry it had to be like this, little buddy," said DK, crying.

"I'm so sorry, too, … big buddy," said Diddy, also crying.

The two embraced each other in another big hug that seemed to last forever.

Diddy felt sure that his death was approaching real soon. Even DK was feeling the same way about his poor little nephew, Diddy.

However, DK suddenly pondered something.

"Wait a minute," said DK.

"What … is it?" asked Diddy, his face completely wet all over from his tears.

"A golden banana. That's it!" said DK.

"What about golden bananas?" wondered Diddy.

"I stumbled across this golden banana in the jungle the other day, and … I'm sure that it might be able to help you resist Wizpig's control scheme!"

"Really?" said Diddy, feeling unsure.

"Yeah, hold on. I'll be right back," said DK.

DK shot up off the bench and rushed into the house. He ran into the kitchen and looked all around for the golden banana. He searched through every drawer and every cupboard for about two minutes before he eventually found the small thing in a cupboard. He rushed back outside and sat down on the bench next to Diddy and gave his little buddy the golden banana.

"This looks pretty rare," said Diddy as he gazed at the banana.

"One bite of that thing, and I'm sure that purple mark will stress you no more," said DK.

"Are you sure about this, DK?" asked Diddy.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Eat it," said DK.

However, just as Diddy was about to take his first nibble, he felt pressure on his hand again, preventing him from even tasting the gold fruit. Diddy's body went jerking around again. DK took the banana from Diddy's hands so it wouldn't drop to the ground.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" said Wizpig's voice in the purple light on Diddy's right hand, "NOTHING CAN STOP ME CONTROLLING YOUR EVERY MOVE!"

DK retaliated by putting Diddy back on his lap and forcing the golden banana into Diddy's mouth.

Diddy tried his best, at least able to chew the banana, but Wizpig was ensuring that Diddy wasn't going to resist anything he was giving him. Now he was preventing Diddy from swallowing the banana. DK placed his hand on Diddy's nose and chin and helped him chew the banana, and eventually Diddy was able to swallow the shiny fruit.

Moments later, the pain was gone, and Wizpig's voice was no longer being heard, nor was his vision seen through the purple light.

Diddy was free of Wizpig's control … for now.

"Thanks, DK!" said Diddy, relieved.

"You're welcome, little buddy," said DK with a warm smile.

_Meanwhile ..._

On Wizpig's ship, Wizpig himself was going berserk. He no longer had contact with the "Purple Mark of Evil" that Taj had placed on Diddy's hand the night before. He could no longer give Diddy pain, and he could no longer detect his location. All the effects of the purple mark were gone!

"NOOOO!" shouted Wizpig, "THAT IDIOT, DONKEY KONG HAD TO RUIN IT FOR ME! NOW HOW AM I GONNA BRING THAT PESKY MONKEY TO MY POSSESSION!?"

"No worries, milord," said Eddie, just walking in the main room, "We won't have placed that purple glow on his hand for nothing."

"How can that be!?" asked Wizpig angrily.

"The only remaining effect is that it may still glow during the night, so locating him when our time to invade enemy territory comes may not be as much of a challenge as you may be predicting," explained Eddie.

"That I would feel desperately to hope for! You do realize I'm hungry for him, Eddie! HUNGRY!" said Wizpig.

"Yes, milord!" replied Eddie as he walked away.

_Meanwhile, back down on the Nintendo planet ..._

Hours went by, and Diddy spent the whole day warming himself up with the exercise bars on the ceiling of his bedroom. He wanted to be ready for his confrontation with Wizpig, which was to be tonight!

By the time night fell over DK Island, Diddy and DK headed off to the city where they had played "Brawl" with the gang yesterday. All the other Kongs, as well as the other Nintendo characters along with Sonic the Hedgehog (the only successful evader from Wizpig's invasion on the other planets yesterday) would be waiting. The sky was dark. The only light was coming from the moon. All the city lights had been shut off to decrease the likeliness of being spotted by the approaching armada. However, as proven by Eddie's prediction, the "Purple Mark of Evil" on Diddy's hand was still glowing in the darkness, which meant that he could still be an easy target!

_Meanwhile …_

Up in space, Wizpig and his fleet were getting ready to invade the Nintendo planet. All of their ships were prepared and all of the necessary weaponry had been filled to the max.

"Well, gentlemen, Diddy Kong has managed to resist the "Purple Mark of Evil"!" said Wizpig angrily, "This means that I've lost the power to control his pain, and I can't detect his location anymore! We will have to take a wild guess on whatever his current location is."

"I can confirm that the "Purple Mark of Evil" is still glowing, milord. We can still detect his exact location," said Eddie.

"Fascinating, Eddie," said Wizpig, "Perhaps we can launch a surprise attack on those pour unfortunate souls. I'll trust you to lead my fleet there if you know where he is."

"I _do_ know where he is, sir," replied Eddie.

"Excellent!" said Wizpig, "Now then, I think it's time to make the call."

While Eddie rushed into the cockpit to navigate the pilots, Wizpig sat down in his big chair and activated his speaker system.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, … GATHER ROUND!"

Wizpig's entire army of the toughest fighters gathered in Wizpig's main chamber.

"GENTLEMEN, THE TIME HAS COME," announced Wizpig to his army.

The entire army cheered in reaction to Wizpig's words.

"OUR TIME OF BEING FORGOTTEN ... IS NEAR IT'S END!"

More cheers came from the army.

"FOR FIFTEEN YEARS, WE'VE HAD TO SIT BACK AND HEAR EVERYONE TALK ABOUT THAT BLOODY CHIMP, DIDDY KONG TORMENTING US IN THOSE PATHETIC RACES, AND WE'VE REACHED THE POINT IN WHICH WE SHALL NOT TOLERATE ANOTHER MINUTE OF THAT FOOLISH TALK SUBJECT!"

The army booed in reaction to hearing Diddy Kong's name.

"THIS IS WHAT I ASK OF EVERYONE OF YOU! I WANT TO SEE YOU DO YOUR VERY BEST, AND YOU WILL BE GREATLY REGARDED AS BRAVE SOLDIERS IN THIS ARMY! BRING ME DIDDY KONG AND YOU WILL ALL BE GREATLY REWARDED!"

More cheers.

"REMEMBER: YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ALL THE OTHERS DOWN THERE, BUT DO NOT KILL DIDDY KONG! I WANT HIM ALIVE AND NOT SERIOUSLY HARMED BY THE TIME I SET MY FEET ON THAT PLANET!"

Eddie walked in, having already instructed the pilots to Diddy's location.

"This is the time to muster your courage, you fine gentlemen!" said Eddie in the cockpit of the main ship, "As the finest fleet of our entire planet, you shall give our home world the gift that we have wanted for the last fifteen years! WHAT IS THAT GIFT YOU ALL WANT!?"

"TO SEE DIDDY KONG AS OURS!" shouted all the soldiers.

"Well, ... ARE YOU NOT OUR LORD'S MEN!?" asked Eddie.

The army cheered once again.

"WELL, THEN, ... LET'S INVADE THE NINTENDO PLANET … NOOOOOWWWWW!" announced Wizpig.

The whole army cheered like crazy!

And with that, Wizpig's entire fleet started to descend towards the Nintendo planet's atmosphere at full speed.

_Meanwhile …_

At the big city, all the Nintendo characters (along with Sonic) were waiting for Wizpig and his deadly fleet. The entire team brought an arsenal of weaponry along with them, as well as plenty of energy for fighting Wizpig's army.

Diddy was completely armed with his "Donkey Kong Country Returns" jetpack and five peanut popguns: Two for his hands, two strapped on his knees facing sideways so he could reach down and shoot whatever came beside him, and one on his tail to shoot from behind. He had eaten about ten bananas over the last hour to build up his energy.

Moments later, the gang of Nintendo heroes and villains spotted what looked like blinking stars that appeared to be growing in size every second. Characters with weapons charged them up, while those without weapons pumped up their bodies.

They were ready!

Back inside the main ship of Wizpig's fleet, Eddie looked through the windshield and spotted the Nintendo gang on the ground.

"ATTENTION, WE HAVE LOCATED THE NINTENDO CHARACTERS! I REPEAT: THE NINTENDO CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN FOUND! ALL SHIPS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" commanded Eddie.

The ships lined up in a triangular formation with the main ship dropping behind to watch the upcoming battle.

"Be brave, everyone! We can take-a-these guys," said Mario to the rest of the Nintendo gang and Sonic.

"GET READY!" came Eddie's voice giving orders to Wizpig's fighter ships.

The fighter ships opened their guns and lasers and aimed at the brawlers below.

"FIIIIRRRREEEE!" yelled Eddie.

The ships fired multiple shots and lasers at the Nintendo characters. Amazingly, they all somehow dodged the attacks!

"Misfire! Misfire!" said one of Wizpig's gunmen from inside a ship.

Another one said the same thing.

"ALL RIGHT, THEN! PREPARE TO DROP!" said Eddie.

Onboard all the fighter ships, hundreds of soldiers on Wizpig's army prepared to take the skydive down to land and fight the Nintendo characters on the ground below them.

Then, one by one, ships flew by single file, releasing twenty soldiers each skydiving down to ground level.

"Get ready, guys!" said Sonic to his Nintendo allies.

Moments later, about one hundred soldiers came running towards the video game characters and jerked out their weapons.

"Remember," said Eddie on radio feed, "do as much harm as you want to the others, but do not kill Diddy Kong!"

The video game characters came charging towards the army and prepared to attack them.

The battle had begun!


	5. Seemingly Going As Planned

CHAPTER 5

SEEMINGLY GOING AS PLANNED

Mario was able to give one soldier a piece of his mind by spinning around in front of him and knocking him to the ground.

Diddy was going crazy with his peanut popguns, shooting multiple soldiers at a time!

It soon turned into a war scene, with soldier bodies flying everywhere!

One soldier, however, was able to knock Bowser Jr. unconscious with one punch, however his father, Bowser, retaliated by breathing out fire and burning the soldier's body to the ground. DEAD!

Sonic's homing attacks were going well; in only a few seconds he had seven guys taken down.

Wizpig was watching everything, and became infuriated at how much intensity the Nintendo characters were giving his army. He decided to intervene.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" he radioed his soldiers, "KNOCK THEM ALL OUT IN ANY WAY YOU CAN!"

The Wizpig army drew out their weapons and used them in an effort to end the battle as quickly as possible.

While Bowser was checking on his son, three soldiers came up and shot pegs at his neck, making him fall to the ground. The soldiers put chains on both of the Koopas.

Peach and Daisy simply had themselves handcuffed by an eager soldier whilst trying to fight him, the soldier being too quick for them.

Mario was head-beaten by a soldier's club.

Every second more characters were arrested by the army.

Only fifteen seconds later, it was just Diddy Kong and Sonic still in battle with about six soldiers still fighting them. Sonic took out three soldiers with his spin dashes, while Diddy took the other half with his peanut popguns. They looked ahead to see that all of the other soldiers, except those that had been killed or wiped out, were keeping all of the other Nintendo characters handcuffed; EVERY SINGLE NINTENDO CHARACTER WAS THERE! ONLY DIDDY KONG WASN'T BEING HELD BY A SOLDIER!

All of the Nintendo characters were still alive, but some of them were injured.

"What is all this!?" asked Sonic angrily to the Wizpig army.

"Release them, NOW!" yelled Diddy.

Suddenly, Wizpig's main ship came up to the platform and stopped to hover right above his army and his enemies.

"HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!" laughed Wizpig, "WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?!"

Onboard the ship, Wizpig got up out of his chair and walked up to a guard.

"Send me down there at once," ordered Wizpig.

"Right away, milord," replied the guard.

Wizpig walked down into the exit hatch, and the guard activated the exit system.

The door opened and Wizpig jumped out of the ship and the gravity system was used to slow down his fall.

All the Nintendo characters who were still awake gasped in shock at the sight that was coming out of the ship. As Wizpig drew closer, some of the characters even started screaming.

Sonic walked in front of Diddy Kong to keep the little monkey safe.

Wizpig came down to the ground with a big pound, shaking the earth tremendously, even causing some of the city's buildings to collapse.

Sonic and Diddy ducked from some falling debris.

Wizpig let out another evil laugh.

"Well, … how nice to see all your miserable faces tonight," said Wizpig.

"Who in-a-the world are you?" asked Mario.

"Who am I?" laughed Wizpig. His army laughed, too.

"Why, … I … am … WIZPIG! WAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!"

A streak of lightning lit up the sky as he laughed.

"And I have another present for you!"

Wizpig digged into his pocket and got out his radio.

"Bring in the other characters," he snickered.

Moments later, the main ship opened its escape hatch again, and more guards came out with all the characters from the other video game planets.

Sonic was shocked at the sight of his friends being among them!

"WHAT!?" yelled Sonic, "SO IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK ALL MY FRIENDS!" yelled Sonic angrily.

Wizpig turned around to see Sonic.

"Well, … yes," said Wizpig, surprised to see Sonic, "and I see you managed to somehow find a way here."

"Surely, now I've got plenty of evidence of why my planet has been suffering!" said Sonic.

"And soon-a-will ours!" said Mario.

"EXXXXAAAACTLYYY!" said Wizpig, "AND FOR ONE GOOD REASON!"

Sonic walked up to Wizpig.

"I'm sure that reason being that you want to see our universe suffer!"

Sonic didn't want to bring up Diddy Kong this soon.

"That would be correct if I didn't gain the possession of one soul in particular," said Wizpig, "ARREST THIS BLUEBOY!"

Three guards came up to handcuff Sonic but he resisted them via spin dashing. However, Wizpig pointed a finger at Sonic and some evil magic came out of that finger and hit Sonic directly in the head, knocking him unconscious. Sonic was then taken by the guards.

"That will teach you a lesson in manners!" said Wizpig.

Wizpig looked around the whole city street intersection.

"AND I HAVE JUST ONE SMALL QUESTION THAT I'D LIKE TO HAVE ANSWERED! WHERE IS DIDDY KONG!?"

Nobody answered.

Diddy Kong had hidden himself behind a corner after Sonic had been taken by the guards, knowing that he was now the only one not handcuffed.

However, Wizpig then realized that the "Purple Mark of Evil" was still glowing, and he could see the purplish glow right through the building that Diddy was hiding behind.

"Come out, Diddy. I know you're there," said Wizpig.

Diddy suddenly saw the purple light on his right hand glow again. He knew there was no use trying to hide. DK had gone through a lot of trouble trying to prepare him for this! He turned the peanut popguns that were strapped to his knees and faced them forward. He also swung his tail to adjust the popgun that was strapped to that as well.

Then, he gathered up all his courage and walked out from behind the building.

Wizpig suddenly let out a smile of excitement about his moment to capture Diddy Kong drawing nearer and nearer. Throughout the last five years, he had waited for this moment to come.

"Well, well," said Wizpig, "if it isn't the little worm who ruined my life."

All of the soldiers and guards booed Diddy.

"Did you really think … that after all those pathetic races … that I would never return to plot my revenge on you!?" said Wizpig.

"Technically, … I was thinking it would happen someday, … but not in a long time," said Diddy.

"Well, … you thought half-wrong!" said Wizpig with an evil laugh.

"What do you want from me!?" demanded Diddy.

"Oh, … what a question so easy to answer, you little WORM!" said Wizpig.

The army laughed again.

"Come into our spotlight now, … and I'll tell you what I want," added Wizpig.

Diddy scooted past some imprisoned characters and approached Wizpig in the center of the circle.

"You wouldn't realize how hungry I've been for revenge on you over the past five years," said Wizpig, "Ever since the second time you defeated me in some pathetic race five years ago, everybody has long-since forgotten me! No one hardly even knows who I am anymore, and even my theme park has been suffering from poor attendance because I have been such a huge failure to those residents! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" He paused for a moment. "So, … I've decided that the only way to increase my chances of seeing my theme park being revitalized … is to take all of these friends of yours … and make them work there … unless … you give me … your soul!"

Many characters gasped with fear, and they even felt bad for Diddy Kong.

"YOU … WOULDN'T … STEAL MY SOUL … JUST FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT!" yelled Diddy.

"YOU HAVE A DEBT TO PAY! YOU OWE YOUR SOUL AND ALL OF YOUR BLOOD TO ME! I shall put you into my body-control device and drain out all your blood and replace it with substances that will allow me to personally control your entire body and destroy your soul! Oh, what will be left in that heroic heart of yours? Pretty soon, it won't be heroic anymore! It'll be filled with my demonic body control genes!"

Wizpig laughed evilly.

Diddy gulped with fear.

"Wh- … what?" said Diddy.

"Don't do it, little buddy," said DK, "Don't let this happen to you."

"We have faith in you, Diddy," added a now-awakened Sonic, having somehow quickly regained consciousness.

"Just-a-say 'no'," said Mario.

"Trust us. We can take this risk," said Solid Snake.

"SILENCE!" ordered Wizpig. He didn't want anyone to assist Diddy in his decision-making, "NO ONE IS TO SPEAK EXCEPT FOR THE DUMB LITTLE MONKEY OR MYSELF!"

Nobody said another word. They let Diddy think about it alone.

"Well, … Diddy, … are you willing to let your own life fall into my hands for an eternity, … or let all of these other souls suffer instead!?"

Fifteen seconds went by as Diddy contemplated his thoughts. What would become of him? He felt like the most wanted criminal in the universe, only he wasn't a criminal, he was actually a hero that was wanted by a cruel villain. He felt like he wanted to commit suicide and get it over with without Wizpig killing him with _his_ hands. He couldn't figure anything out, but also knew that all of his allies would trust him in saving them from Wizpig's way of torture, should he refuse Wizpig's offer now.

Eventually, Diddy launched himself with his jet pack and fired his peanut popguns at Wizpig. One of the peanuts went into Wizpig's mouth and made him choke like crazy.

"OH, SO YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS, I SEE!" said Diddy as he flew off and left the madhouse.

"UGH! GET OUT OF MY MOUTH, YOU STUPID PEANUT!" screamed Wizpig as he tried to force the peanut up his throat and out of his mouth. He gradually did it.

"THAT'S THAT! TAKE ALL OF THESE UNDESERVING SOULS ONTO MY SHIP NOOOWWW!"

And with that, Wizpig's army took all of the video game characters and dragged them into Wizpig's main ship.

"NOOOO!" yelled some characters as they were forced into the ship by the guardsmen.

"I hope Diddy can pull this off," whispered Cranky Kong to himself, with hope that Diddy could succeed in this upcoming mission that would seem impossible for anyone to succeed in.

After all of the characters had been loaded into the ship, Wizpig took one last look at the city where he had encountered Diddy. He was nowhere to be seen.

Diddy was hiding behind a wall, watching all of his friends being taken away to Wizpig's devastating planet. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had allowed them all to suffer from Wizpig's terrible amusement park abuse! He could only think that they were all going to suffer from whatever lied ahead of them, and it was all his fault! He didn't know what to do. He hadn't the foggiest idea how he was going to save them from Wizpig. He didn't want to let them go through an eternity of suffering.

"Why?" asked Diddy to himself, "Why did you have to do this, Diddy? You've let all your friends and family down and let Wizpig take all of their precious lives! WHY!?"

He then watched Wizpig's entire fleet takeoff into the night sky and blast away into space, leaving poor Diddy Kong all alone!

Diddy walked out from behind the building and out into the open beach view. He was scared. He knew there was no one who could help him with anything. He was the last remaining living thing on the Nintendo planet, or even any planet at all, for that matter. He felt like he just wanted to knock himself out for letting his allies down like this. He felt sure that there was no way he could rescue any of his friends from Wizpig's theme park, but he knew there was.

"What am I gonna do?" asked Diddy, "If only anyone could help me. I couldn't possibly do this alone!"

All Diddy could think was how he could save his allies from Wizpig, alone.


	6. Help Arrives

CHAPTER 6

HELP ARRIVES

Way out in space, about a hundred miles from the Nintendo planet, a space station was in observation mode. Their job was to protect the video game universe from intergalactic threats. However, given the current circumstances, it seemed that they hadn't been very active lately.

In the mission briefing room, some people were feeling very suspicious, and the commander was urgent about something.

"I don't know how to explain why all of the local planets are seemingly devoid of life, but there had better be a good reason!" said the commander.

Just then, a door alarm rang.

"Come in," said the commander.

Another troop came into the room.

"Sir, I've just been through an observation of the Nintendo planet, and they have confirmed just moments ago that that planet has no life on it, either," said the soldier.

"Why could this be!?" said the commander, "Why is it that every plant is suddenly so empty!?"

Nobody could understand why this could be happening. They had spent the last few days trying to search for clues and very few of them gave them any evidence of what it would eventually turn out to be.

Before anyone could respond, there was an alarm.

"Warning, we have reports of an unidentified flying object! This is not a drill!"

Wizpig's ship and fleet were seen zooming by the space station, and the station had taken notice of it.

Some of the station's troops looked out a window.

"Oh, no! HIM AGAIN!"

"Wizpig!"

Moments later, the purple fleet was gone.

It was at that moment in which they had found the answer to it all. Wizpig had captured every video game character in existence and took them with him to his planet. However, they now had another question: Why was he doing this?

"Well, well, well, why hadn't I figured it out before!?" said the commander harshly, "Contact the captain immediately!"

"Right away, commander," said a soldier.

And the team of soldiers exited the briefing room and prepared themselves for their upcoming mission.

"Commander, I've just confirmed that there is one living thing still on the Nintendo planet. Perhaps, he escaped the so-called invasion," said another soldier to the commander.

"What does it look like?" asked the commander.

"Well, judging from our scanners, it's a monkey wearing a sleeveless red shirt with yellow stars on it, and a red baseball cap that has the Nintendo logo on it."

"Ah, Diddy Kong, I assume," said the commander.

"Yes, commander," said the soldier.

"We'll see what the captain has to say about this," added the commander.

The commander took a five-minute stroll into the captain's room. Walking around hallways and going up stairs would really tire him out.

Eventually, he came up to a gold, shiny door with the words "Captain Newman" labeled on a sign on the door.

"Ahem, Captain Newman," said the commander as he knocked on the door.

"Yes," said from behind the door a deep American-accented voice that sort of sounded like Corey Feldman's.

"Er, I've come to inform you of some very important news, sir," said the commander.

"Come in," said the captain.

The commander opened the door and spotted the back of a silver chair with a man sitting in it.

"Captain Newman?" said the commander.

The chair rotated and there he was, Captain Howard Newman, a man with quite a serious personality, and a beard that almost looked like that of Rob Swire's. Directly over his heart, was a glowing gold medal that signified him as "Captain".

"Ah, Commander Gordon," said Howard, "What is the news?"

"Well, we believe that … ahem … Wizpig is hatching another one of his evil schemes, sir," replied Commander Gordon.

"Oh, god, ... (sigh) ... it's happened again," said Howard.

"We've discovered that all planets are suddenly devoid of any life at all, except for one living thing alone on the Nintendo planet."

"Who is it that escaped this catastrophe?"

"Er, … Diddy Kong, sir," answered Gordon.

"Well, well, … the red-capped monkey," said Howard, "Well, I'm pretty sure that this probably has something to do with him. I'd recommend landing a small scale ship on the Nintendo planet and have someone talk with him."

"I can take care of that immediately, sir," said Gordon.

"And one more thing," added Howard, "If Diddy Kong is involved with this scheme in any way, bring him to me."

"Yes, Captain Newman."

And the commander left.

Five minutes later, Commander Gordon was sitting in the mission control room. He was urgent.

"The captain has requested a single small-scale ship to make a trip to the Nintendo planet immediately. I repeat: Single small-scale ship on the Nintendo planet immediately," said Gordon on the speaker system.

All troops in the station received the message, and three of them were sent into the launch bay. The three troops boarded one of the smaller ships and strapped themselves in the pilot seats.

"I hope that this "Diddy Kong" can give us some vital information," said one of the troops.

"So do I," replied another.

"This had better help us with whatever Wizpig is up to this time," said the third troop.

"You are clear for emergency liftoff!" radioed Commander Gordon.

"Ten-four!" said the pilot.

The ship blasted out of the space station and made a quick run for the Nintendo planet.

_Meanwhile..._

Diddy Kong woke up in his bedroom from a terrible nightmare. The morning sun was blasting through his windows. He still remembered that he was the only remaining soul on his home planet. He slowly climbed out of his bed and walked into the kitchen to help himself to some breakfast. He grabbed three bananas and sat down on the living room sofa. He felt so lonely.

"I just don't understand," he said to himself, "Why would Wizpig want to do this so badly?"

He began to nibble on the first banana.

"All of this just because of me? Why would he want to do this as his way of plotting revenge on me? No one has ever thought of doing this before, not that I've heard of."

Diddy finished the first banana and threw the remains in the trash can.

"I can't spend the rest of my life with no one to be around," said Diddy as he peeled the second banana, "No DK, no Dixie, no Cranky, no Funky, and even no anybody. It's just so unlucky."

His eyes began to tear again as he finished the second banana and threw away the peel.

"It's just so wrong!"

He peeled the last banana.

"Why? (sniffle) Why would anyone make me suffer like this … (sniffle) … just because he wanted to make me suffer in a way that would see me as a … (sniffle) … mind-controlled prisoner!?"

Diddy finished the last banana, threw away the peel and sat there on the sofa, crying. He felt terrible. He felt so bad for himself and for all of his friends, but more importantly he felt determined to save the video game universe, but he still hadn't made up any plan whatsoever.

"What am I gonna do?" cried Diddy, "What!?"

_Meanwhile..._

The station ship had just landed on Donkey Kong Island. The troops inside the ship got off and began their search.

"Where shall we search?" asked one of the troops.

"Well, as far as the commander's calculations are concerned, Diddy Kong must be somewhere on this island," replied another.

"Is it certain that it's Diddy Kong who escaped Wizpig's likely invasion?" said the third troop.

"Absolutely certain," said the second troop, "Now, let's move!"

The three soldiers began to hike around the island.

After about twenty minutes, they located Cranky's Cabin.

"Hello?" asked a soldier, knocking on the door.

Nobody answered.

The soldier opened the door and nobody was in the cabin.

"Well, he's not in here. We'll have to find another tree house," he said to his partners, "Let's keep moving."

They left Cranky's Cabin and searched some more parts of the island.

_Meanwhile..._

Diddy had decided to do some more workouts on the monkey bars on the ceiling of his bedroom. He swung like crazy from one monkey bar to the next over and over.

"If I could at least get some energy into this little body of mine, … perhaps I could think of some good idea about thwarting that Wizpig," he said to himself.

_Meanwhile..._

The three soldiers approached Funky's Flights and decided to check that area. Once again, there was no sign of life anywhere.

They pressed on.

_Meanwhile..._

Diddy decided to walk out onto his porch to get some fresh air.

"It's just way too quiet around here with everyone being taken by Wizpig," he sadly said to himself, "If only it didn't have to be this way."

Two minutes later, Diddy heard the sound of leaves brushing against something. He sensed that someone was out there, but he had no idea how anyone could be there.

"Who's there?" called Diddy.

The sound of the leaves made the questionable figure sound like it was coming closer to him, but Diddy still couldn't see who it was.

"WHO'S THERE!?" called Diddy again.

"This is the Video Game Space Army," replied a voice in the leaves, "I advise that you do not panic! We are not here to harm you!"

Diddy still wasn't sure of it.

"I sense your one of Wizpig's meanies that has come here to capture me! Don't come any closer! I've got peanut popguns and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"I repeat: This is not one of Wizpig's troops. This is the Video Game Space Army!"

"Prove it you mind-sucking pig in disguise!" said Diddy as he cocked his popguns.

The three soldiers stepped out of the leaves into the open space in front of the tree house. Diddy put his popguns down.

"I told you, we're nothing like pigs, Diddy," said a soldier.

"Well, how woul- … Hey, wait a minute. How do you know what my name is!?" said Diddy angrily.

"I told you, we work for the Video Game Space Army. We protect all video game planets, including this one, and we received reports of all planets being in a lifeless state. We also received evidence that Wizpig had something to do with it. Judging by the fact that you are the only living thing left on this planet, we believe that you may also be involved in whatever Wizpig's possible scheme is."

"Well, … what do you want from me?" asked Diddy.

"We only wanted to see if you could give us any further information," said another soldier.

"And if the information is sufficient enough, our captain will want to see you," said the third soldier.

Diddy thought it over for a minute, and then he decided to let the troops in the house.

They all sat down on the kitchen table.

"So, Diddy," began the lead soldier, "Over the past few days, we had been doing observations on all of the other planets, and for some strange reason, none of the planets had any life on them during our observations. We later discovered that you were the only remaining life form on this planet just as we saw Wizpig and his fleet zoom by our space station. We therefore assumed that Wizpig had captured all of the video game characters except for you. Since you are the only one left on any planet, we were suspecting that whatever Wizpig is planning may have something to do with you, am I right?"

Diddy gulped, "Well, … it's hard for me to even explain this, … but … (gulp) … (sigh) … yes, Wizpig's plot does involve me."

"How is it that Wizpig's plan involves you?" asked the lead soldier, "And be very specific."

Diddy sighed, "Well, … I had actually defeated Wizpig twice in the past and … even he thought that twice would be too much to take. He seemed so worried about his crazy theme park, and … he also, perhaps, could only think of me. How much I had ruined his life by foiling his evil schemes, simply for the common good living on another island. (sigh) He decided that he wanted to take me to his horrible planet and personally gain possession of my soul and all of my blood, and control me forever!"

"What exactly happened?" asked the lead troop.

"Last night, he came down over Mushroom City, and we were all ready to fight his army, … but … they easily had all of my friends captured, … and Wizpig tried to make me go with him, … because if I didn't, … then he would take everyone else instead, … and make them work in his theme park forever. All of this because he claims that I owe him my soul, which I think is bologna. I never thought he could be that cruel."

The three soldiers just stared at Diddy, all looking stunned.

"He even said that he would come back for me at a later time, just to see me watch all of my friends die, and then he would still take me prisoner! (sniffle) Ever since I was left alone last night, … (sniffle) … I could only wonder how I could be able to save my allies from that terrible theme park. (sniffle) They said they all had their faith in me, … and … (sniffle) … there's no way I could possibly do this alone!" said a now crying Diddy.

"Say no more, Diddy," said the lead troop, patting Diddy on the back, "I will be right back, fellow soldiers. I'm just gonna contact Commander Gordon."

The lead soldier left the kitchen and stepped out onto the porch.

Diddy only saw him get out his radio and just sat back in his chair. He had strange thoughts in his mind again. He was actually wondering if these soldiers were going to help him on his quest to rescue his allies from Wizpig. Only a few minutes ago, he was sure that no one would be able to help him, and yet here he was face-to-face with three soldiers from the Video Game Space Army, the strongest intergalactic defense team in the entire video game universe! Diddy had never believed that a day like this would ever happen in his life. However, he was also still thinking about DK, and worrying about what he could be going through right now.

About a minute later, the lead troop rejoined them in the kitchen.

"Diddy, I've just had a word with our commander, and we've decided that we will help you on this mission," he said.

Diddy almost gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," said the lead troop, "After hearing the details about your involvement in Wizpig's scheme, our captain radioed in and said that he wishes to see you personally as soon as possible."

"Well, … are you … sure about that?" said Diddy, feeling all nervous.

"A hundred percent," said the lead soldier.

"(Gulp) … Okay," replied Diddy.

"Just give yourself a few minutes to, … you know, … get yourself warmed up and everything. We'll be waiting out on the porch when you're ready."

"Sure," said Diddy, his voice sounding slightly unenthusiastic.

The three troops headed outside while Diddy decided to rush back into his room and do some more warmups on his monkey bars.

After taking a five-minute stress test on the monkey bars, he jumped back down and looked around his room to see if there would be anything he needed to bring with him. He browsed all of his shelves and even peeked under his bed, and eventually he stuffed a few things into his backpack, including some small diary-sized book in which he could spend some time writing in the details about his quest when he had the time. His peanut popguns were also stuffed in his backpack, and, of course, his jetpack would be of much needed use.

He put his backpack on over his shoulders and headed out the door where the three VGSA troops were waiting.

"Ready?" asked a soldier.

"Yeah, … (gulp) … I'm ready," answered Diddy nervously.

The three soldiers all took a jump off the porch and, amazingly, landed on their feet. Diddy followed them.


	7. Diddy's Training

CHAPTER 7

DIDDY'S TRAINING

Up in space, Wizpig was bragging to himself about how he had managed to capture the entire universe's worth of video game characters.

"I never thought I'd see this day come," said Wizpig to himself.

He simply sat there in his big chair, drinking his beer and acting completely like a showoff.

Eddie walked in.

"Excuse me, sir, but I believe it's time to bring in the prisoners," said Eddie.

"Why, … yes, of course, bring them ALL in!" ordered Wizpig.

"Right away, milord," replied Eddie.

Eddie walked over to some other army members.

"Bring in the prisoners!" ordered Eddie.

Wizpig continued to just sit there in his chair, daydreaming about how successful his amusement park was about to become, now that he had all of the video game characters in the entire universe to serve him as slaves!

About one minute later, five soldiers came through the door along with all of the characters that Wizpig and his army had captured. Everyone, except for Diddy Kong, was among them!

"Well, well, well, … what have we here!?" said Wizpig, "It looks like enough people to serve jobs in every single one of my amusement park's attractions! AH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HEH, HEH, HEH, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"Are you-a-really that cruel!?" said Mario.

"Well, it sure seems that way to everyone else here, doesn't it?" answered Wizpig.

The soldiers laughed.

"You didn't just say an amusement park, did you? Even I once tried that idea as an evil scheme!" said Dr. Eggman.

"Well, mine will be far worse than yours, you big egg!" said Wizpig.

"You do realize that I have an IQ of 300!" said Eggman.

"I could care less about IQ's!" responded Wizpig.

"Why would want to take all of US!?" asked Solid Snake.

"To teach that idiot, Diddy Kong a lesson in freakin' manners!" replied Wizpig.

"And-a-you think-a-that doing this is-a-going to solve-a-the problem!?" added Mario.

"Well, how else could I do it!?" said Wizpig, "He resisted my original plan, so I've decided to go with the alternate plan: make him live all alone for the rest of his life!" Wizpig laughed evilly.

"Well, I don't think it'll last forever!" put in DK.

"Because sooner or later I'll come back for him and make him watch you all die, and then immediately after that, I'll have him in my control for good!" replied Wizpig.

"Oh, believe me, he's got the courage!" retorted DK, "He'll track you down with everything he's got, and you will know what it's like to be standing face-to-face with him! I guarantee it!"

"Oh, please, I highly doubt that's ever gonna happen!" responded Wizpig, "If he were to come up to me with a bunch of weapons, I can knock out that red-shirted, banana-chucking monkey like a professional boxer!"

"You wouldn't!?" said Dixie Kong.

"Oh, I would, and then what would you do about it? He doesn't stand a chance! HE HAS NO ONE TO HELP HIM AT ALL!" Wizpig let out another evil laugh.

"He'll kick your butt, with or without backup!" said Sonic.

"I'll kick his butt with every muscle in my body until he dies! Wait, perhaps, that might not happen, either, … because he's not coming at all!" replied Wizpig, "Take them all into the jail cell!"

And with that, all the characters were taken into the main ship's large prison cell.

Wizpig laughed so evilly that he almost choked himself to death.

Soon after, they were more than halfway through their trip to Wizpig's planet.

_Meanwhile..._

The small ship that the three VGSA soldiers had used to locate Diddy Kong was on its way back to the Video Game Space Army Station. Diddy was aboard the ship with all three of the soldiers.

Diddy felt all nervous. As he gazed into his DKCR backpack, he got out his notebook and dug in for a pencil.

"We'll be arriving back to base in about five minutes, okay?" said the lead soldier to Diddy, who was sitting in the back seat behind the three soldiers.

"Okay," replied Diddy weakly.

Diddy found a pencil in his backpack and opened his notebook. He wrote on the very first page:

"_Wednesday, November 21, 2012:_

_Just as I thought I would have to do this with no backup at all, the Video Game Space Army somehow managed to track me down and scoop me up! Undoubtedly, these guys have heard about the incident yesterday, and, strangely, they picked up every detail about my role in Wizpig's cruel scheme! I hope they'll be big help to me! I'm heading to the VGSA station! Hopefully, things will go well there."_

He flipped the front cover facing upwards again, and he wrote on the cover, "_Diddy Kong vs. Wizpig"_.

Meanwhile, the lead soldier pulled out the radio.

"Commander Gordon, this is VGSA 27, over."

"Roger, 27, what's the report?" responded Commander Gordon through the radio feed.

"We will be back at the station in about five minutes, and we have Diddy Kong aboard with us, over," said the lead soldier.

"Ten-four, 27. We will open the launch bay for landing, and we will bring Diddy to Captain Newman following land sequence, over."

"Roger, Commander Gordon. 27 out, over."

Eventually, about four minutes later, the ship was ready to descend into the station's launch bay.

"Hold on tight, Diddy," said the lead soldier, "This can be a difficult landing sequence."

Diddy put his backpack's straps over his shoulders, tightened his seat belt and grabbed the seat's arm rests tightly with both hands.

The ship hovered right above the pad where it had launched off earlier, with the front of the ship facing towards space. The ship slowly descended backwards into the station and powered down.

"VGSA 27, this is Commander Gordon," said the voice on the radio, "You are now safe to disengage engine power and undo your seat belts. I will meet you in the station office when you're ready."

Diddy, along with the three soldiers, all undid their seat belts, and the three troops led Diddy out of the ship.

One-by-one, the three soldiers got out of the ship through the entrance door, followed by Diddy.

Diddy found himself in the huge launch bay. He had never seen so many spaceships before! He may have had some close encounters with Wizpig's gross-looking purple ships in the past, but he had never imagined ships looking like these. Some of the ships were being equipped with weapons which the Army would later use against Wizpig and his army.

"This way," said the lead troop as he and his team led Diddy out of the launch bay.

Moments after they left the launch bay, Commander Gordon appeared in the hallway.

"Commander Gordon, the evader of the invasion, as ordered," said the lead troop.

"Thank you, gentlemen," said Commander Gordon, "now why don't the three of you have some lunch in the cafeteria?"

The three troops left Gordon and Diddy, and headed off to the cafeteria.

Diddy was nervous.

"Well, well, Diddy Kong, isn't it?" asked Commander Gordon.

"Uh, y-ye-yes," replied Diddy nervously.

"We at the Video Game Space Army have reports of Wizpig plotting against the universe seemingly because of you being the big target, am I not right?"

"(Gulp) Y-yes, it's tr-true," said Diddy.

"Well, our captain has deep concerns about you, and he wishes to see you at once," said Gordon.

"Well, y-you mean r-r-right this m-mi-minute?" asked a trembling Diddy.

"Yes, and stop acting all nervous. I understand this may be your first time here, but I'm sure our captain will be willing to assist you in this quest to stop Wizpig."

Diddy just gulped nervously.

Commander Gordon led Diddy to an elevator. Gordon pressed the top floor button, and the elevator took off like a rocket to the top floor. Diddy almost couldn't handle how fast the elevator was going.

"This way," said Commander Gordon as the elevator doors opened. The two walked out of the elevator, Diddy feeling a little sick from the elevator.

They walked for two minutes before they finally reached the captain's room.

Commander Gordon knocked on the door.

"Captain Newman?" said the commander.

"Yes, Commander Gordon," replied Captain Newman through the door.

"Our troops have brought Diddy Kong here, who is the reason for Wizpig's alleged scheme, and I have him with me right now. Didn't you say that you wanted to see him?"

"Bring him in here immediately," said Newman.

Gordon turned to Diddy, "Diddy, … good luck." And he walked away.

Diddy, his hand trembling, slowly twisted the door knob, and cautiously opened the door.

"(Gulp) Hello?" asked Diddy as he peeked in the dark room.

"Please, … come closer, … and close the door while you're at it," replied Newman, "I'd feel better if we keep this conversation as private as possible."

Diddy closed the door and slowly led himself towards the captain's chair, which was facing away from Diddy. He felt as nervous as being on his first day of school, or the first day of anything, for that matter. He didn't know what to do, or even what to say. Even if he could think of something to say, he didn't want to blurt anything out, so he just kept his mouth quiet, except for letting out a few gulps. He was just scared. He just couldn't describe it in his head either. He simply wanted to run off and hide, but he knew this was someone who wanted to help him, although Diddy almost didn't want to believe it. Even after almost two decades of heroism under his belt, Diddy still sometimes couldn't muster that heroic courage.

Suddenly, the captain turned his chair around to face Diddy.

"Well, well, … if it isn't … Diddy Kong," said Captain Newman.

Diddy said nothing.

"I've heard some stories about our old arch-nemesis, Wizpig, trying to threaten the entire video game universe, and I believe it is because it has got something to do with you."

Diddy still didn't know what to say.

"Is it true that Wizpig wanted to take you as a victim of his mind-control machine?"

"Yes," said Diddy with another gulp.

"And you managed to resist Wizpig's plan to capture you, but at the expense of having everyone else captured?" asked Newman.

"Yes," said Diddy.

"Well, … that sounds very interesting," said Newman, "I understand that you have an intention of rescuing your allies from Wizpig's dreadful planet, am I not right?"

"Yes," sighed Diddy, "It's all true. He even said that … he plans to come back for me at a later time just to see me watch my friends suffer and then still put me in that horrible mind-control machine. I fear that my time may be a little short-handed. It could happen any time in the next few weeks, probably. I'm just desperate!"

"That's all the details I need, Diddy," said Captain Newman as he got up out of his chair, "But before we begin this quest to take Wizpig down, you'll have to receive training from the VGSA."

"Training?" asked Diddy suspiciously.

"You may be experienced in heroism, Diddy, but you have no idea what it's like to be one … in another galaxy."

Diddy was puzzled. He felt sure that he had been a hero in Wizpig's galaxy before, when he defeated Wizpig in two races on that dreadful purple planet in the last fifteen years. Perhaps, Newman meant by not racing, but by having to take down intergalactic aliens!

"Come with me. I'll take you to the training deck," said Newman.

As Newman opened the door and left the room, Diddy followed him out and closed the door behind him.

The two started to make their way to the training deck. Diddy felt dreadfully scared to death on the inside, but he tried his best not to show it on the outside. He almost felt exactly the same way he did when he first received his hero training from DK back in 1994.

"_I'm not sure if I can handle this,_" thought Diddy to himself, "_The last thing I would expect is having to deal with fast-flying aliens! I'd understand certain enemies, but this seems like a nightmare to me!_"

After another run on that elevator which again almost made Diddy sick, and a four-minute walk through numerous hallways, Diddy and Newman arrived at the VGSA Training Deck.

Newman pressed a red button and turned his head over to a speaker.

"Come in," said a female voice in the speaker system.

"This is Captain Howard Newman," said Newman.

"Yes, Captain Newman," said the speaker, "You have a new trainee, I presume?"

"Indeed I do," answered Newman, "I have brought Diddy Kong with me, and I would like to train him for the VGSA so he can complete this upcoming mission."

"Well, video game characters usually never make the VGSA, but if you insist, bring him in," said the speaker.

"Thank you," said Newman.

The door opened and Newman walked in with Diddy behind him. A woman walked in just as Newman and Diddy came in the training deck's office.

"Captain Newman," she saluted, and then turned to Diddy, "Ah, you must be Diddy Kong."

"Uh, yes," replied Diddy nervously.

"I'm Alicia Clark, I run this training deck, and I will be responsible for preparing you for your mission against Wizpig," she said as she shook hands with Diddy.

"Well, thank you, it would be useful to get some pre-mission experience," said Diddy.

"Oh, it will, Diddy," assured Alicia, "It will."

"First, however, you'll need a trainee suit," said Newman, "and I think I may have a small one kept in a safe in case anyone your size would be willing to join us, it sure does seem like a first time."

Newman walked into a large suit storage room and browsed around for one small enough for Diddy.

"Are you sure he's got one my size in there?" asked Diddy to Alicia.

"I'm sure he does, he told me about one a long time ago, and since then no one as small as you has attempted to train here," answered Alicia.

About a minute later, Newman came back with a light silver trainee suit that was the perfect size for Diddy, and gave it to him.

"You can put on that suit in the changing room over there," said Newman, pointing to a nearby changing room.

"Okay, then, I'll be right back," said Diddy, and he walked into the changing room with his trainee suit.

The room was surprisingly very clean.

"Wow, they must have a very reliable cleaning staff here," said Diddy to himself, admiring how clean the room was.

However, he soon turned his attention back to getting his suit on. He realized it was going to be very hard. The torso part was permanently attached to the pants. Diddy had to sit down on the floor, take his backpack off and slide his legs through the collar. He grasped the shoulder protectors and pulled them up as hard as his hands were able to. Just as the collar part reached his shoulders, Diddy had to squeeze his arms in and push them through the sleeves. Then, he stood up and constantly patted his back, feeling around for a hole where he could squeeze his tail through, but there wasn't.

"My tail feels so uncomfortable," he said to himself.

He put the shoes on and headed back out with his backpack in his hand.

"Not bad at all, youngster," said Newman.

"Well, … perhaps when I'm finished, … is it possible that you could find another one my size and punch a hole in the back? My tail doesn't quite fit in with this one," said Diddy, as he pointed to where he would've intended to squeeze his tail through.

"No problem," said Newman.

Diddy turned to Alicia, "And could you hold on to this for me?" Diddy gave his backpack to Alicia.

"Sure thing, Diddy," said Alicia, taking the backpack, "I'll have it right with me when you finish your training."

"Thank you," said Diddy.

Alicia pressed a button and another door opened. It was the entrance to the arena.

Diddy stared at it for a moment before walking in. His eyes went wide with shock. The arena looked extremely dangerous and it seemed to him like a death-awaiting dungeon, but he knew he had to do this or he would have no chance of saving his friends from Wizpig.

Diddy slowly walked into the arena and the door closed behind him. He was left alone in the dark, gloomy training arena.

"Please walk to the center of the arena at this time," said Alicia's voice through the loudspeaker.

Diddy took a deep breath and walked to the center of the arena.

"Right then," said Alicia, "The first thing I'd like you to do is to try out the jet launcher that is implanted in the back of your suit, but before we get to that, open up the gadget loader on your right arm. Go ahead, open it up."

Diddy turned to see a window and noticed that both Alicia and Newman were watching him. He gulped nervously and turned back to his gadget loader. He opened it and there were numerous small buttons.

"There we are," said Alicia, "The gadget loader enables you to unleash any such gadgets or weaponry that is stored in your suit by just the push of a button. Now, please press button "J" on your gadget loader."

Diddy took a closer look at the gadget loader and cautiously pressed a button with the letter "J" on it. Less than a second later, two jets on his back launched, and Diddy was suddenly hovering in midair. He almost screamed when he suddenly jolted airborne.

"Okay, so that covers the basic for enabling the jet launcher. Note that when you are in the air you can fly in any direction you wish while hovering. Why not give it a go?" said Alicia.

Diddy pulled his neck muscle as hard as he could and he was suddenly moving in midair rather quickly. He threw his legs up to stop moving and was soon back to a midair standstill.

"That was very good for a first-timer," said Alicia.

"I do have my own jet pack, you know!" yelled Diddy with a sigh.

"Well, … I have heard about your jet pack before, Diddy," answered Alicia, "but there is a difference, and it's that the jet launchers we use allow hovering for a very long period of time, but your "DK Series" jet pack doesn't allow for hovering for that long. That's why we wanted you to try out ours in case you might warm up to it."

Diddy thought it over and sighed and then said, "Okay, … thank you." He nodded his head.

"Okay, you may come back down now," said Alicia, "Take a look at your gadget loader."

And Diddy did just that.

"Now, you may notice that just under the "J" button there is a slider which you can use to adjust the power of those jets on your back. Just place a finger on the slider and slide it to the left to decrease power, and then when your feet are about to touch the ground, press the "J" button again to deactivate the jet launchers."

Diddy did exactly what he was instructed like clockwork and was soon back on the ground.

"Okay, so that covers the basics of flying," said Alicia, "Now it's time to experiment with different weapons. On your gadget loader you'll see other buttons as well, most of which are used to break out weapons. Go ahead and press some of those buttons to try out our sources of weaponry."

Diddy pressed a button labeled "P" on his gadget loader, and a plasma gun came out from his suit. Having lots of experience with his peanut popguns, Diddy felt sure of this to be a piece of cake. He closed one eye and placed the gun in front of his face. He pulled the trigger and a large shot of plasma came out of his gun and dissolved after hitting the indestructible wall.

"Now, place the gun back in your suit and will be stored back in," said Alicia.

Diddy placed the plasma gun back into his suit, and the container automatically closed back up.

Diddy pressed button "G" on his gadget loader, and a basic machine gun came out. After testing that one out, he put it back in, and pressed more buttons to try more weapons.

Eventually, after trying out every weapon available, he pressed button "H" and a hand grenade came out.

"That's a hand grenade, Diddy!" said Alicia, "You might wanna throw that into a wall quickly or else you're done for!"

Without hesitating, Diddy threw the grenade into the wall farthest away from him. The grenade exploded on impact.

"Whew!" said Diddy, thinking that if he had thrown it a few seconds later, he would've been dead.

"Now then, it's time to put those skills to the test," said Alicia.

"To the test?" asked Diddy curiously.

Five robots emerged from the floor and surrounded the little Kong. He started to feel scared again.

"Don't worry about these robots, Diddy," said Alicia, "These are almost completely harmless. Just put your knowledge of our weapons into practice and take those robots down, but without completely destroying them. We do have a limited supply of these for future trainees."

Diddy unveiled his regular machine gun and shot down the dumb robots. They were immediately disabled.

"That was too easy," said Diddy proudly.

"Well, unfortunately, what is to come next won't be as easy," replied Alicia.

"Well, what is next?" said Diddy with a small grin.

"It's time to put things into a battle-like simulation," said Alicia.

More powerful robots emerged from the walls and lasers broke out of the ceiling.

"This will be very similar to what you, along with our top troops, may face while you're down on Wizpig's planet. If you can disable every robot and every laser up on the ceiling, you'll be on your way to the final part of your training."

Diddy started to feel like he was done for. He felt sure that being outnumbered like this was surely going to take him down for good. He almost didn't know how he was going to take down everything in the room without being shot at.

"Good luck," said Alicia.

The robots took a charge at Diddy, but he powered up his jet launchers just in time to avoid them, however, just as he was going into midair, the lasers started to shoot at him. He flew around like crazy to avoid the lasers. He wasn't used to having to do things like these alone. He wished that DK or Dixie would be there to help him, but nobody was there. He had to do it alone or he was finished.

Diddy broke out his plasma gun and fired at the robots one-by-one. The robots had also begun shooting at him, too. Diddy pressed his "H" button and dropped a grenade on the floor. Half of the robots were taken down. Diddy shot at a laser with plasma and successfully destroyed it. Once all of the lasers were destroyed and very few robots remained, he came back down to the ground and put his weaponry away.

He decided to use a few of his natural fighting instincts to finish off the remaining robots. The robots were more than twice his size, but he felt pumped up.

Diddy ran up to a robot and kicked it right through the middle. He somehow managed to punch a hole through the robot's body with his kick. The other robot came up behind Diddy, but he punched it and put a hole in that one as well, even though Diddy's muscles often didn't seem powerful enough to do that. He then took a very high jump and used his tail to grab a robot's head. His tail forced the robot to come down to the floor with a big thud, rumbling the arena.

The last robot took one more charge at Diddy, but Diddy was quicker. He took another big jump and kicked the robot's head off.

Nothing remained as Diddy came back down.

"Heh, with _and_ without weapons, I'd say not bad at all," said Diddy, feeling impressed with himself.

"Well, that was fantastic, Diddy, but there's just one more stage we have to get through before we're finished here," said Alicia.

"Bring it on," whispered Diddy, nobody else hearing him.

Seconds later, a gigantic robot about twenty times Diddy's size slowly emerged from below.

"This robot is very similar to what you may likely confront during your mission. We at the VGSA have experienced things like these before, so let's see how you fare with this one. Good luck," said Alicia.

Diddy gulped in shock.

"_Oh, no! I am so dead!_" he thought.

The robot suddenly opened its torso and hundreds of mini-guns began to shoot at Diddy. He rolled over to the side to avoid them. The robot then shot a missile which homed right at Diddy. He didn't know what to do now. He had a missile coming right for him, and it was seemingly unavoidable!

Diddy processed the thought quickly, and engaged his jet launcher just as the missile approached him. He barely managed to avoid it.

The robot turned its right arm at Diddy and charged at him, however, Diddy dodged the punch as well.

"It's time for me to show you some real proper weapons!" yelled Diddy to the robot from midair.

He took out his regular gun and shot at the robot, but the bullets simply bounced off upon hitting the robot.

"What!?" said Diddy.

"I'm afraid that weapon will not be useful against this big thing," said Alicia.

Diddy put the regular gun away and tried the plasma gun. The shots were just powerful enough to put some small holes into the robot's body, but the robot itself was still highly active. It fired another homing missile at Diddy, but he jerked to the left as it approached him to dodge it.

Diddy pressed button "F" on his gadget loader, and he grabbed the requested weapon from his suit.

"Hey, big guy, did you ever learn not to play with **FIRE**!?" yelled Diddy, revealing the weapon to be a flamethrower.

Large flames shot out from Diddy's flamethrower and set the robot's right arm on fire! The arm's attachment point melted, causing the arm to collapse and come apart.

Diddy laughed evilly at the robot, but the big piece of metal wasn't finished yet. It tried to punch Diddy with his left arm, but once again Diddy avoided the attack. Diddy used his flamethrower on the robot's left arm and burned down that arm as well.

"Well, Mr. Armless, what are ya gonna do now!?" yelled Diddy.

The robot began to fire multiple homing missiles at Diddy. He turned the other way and began flying around the room. He took out his regular gun and shot the missiles that were chasing him.

However, the robot's eyes began to shoot lasers at Diddy. One of the lasers hit Diddy before he was ready to act, and one of his jet launchers failed, causing him to lose control of his flight. Diddy pressed the "J" button to disable the jet launchers. His body smashed onto the ground. He got back up quickly and ran up to the giant armless robot.

Diddy released two hand grenades and threw each one into one of the robot's eyes. Both eyes were severely damaged, and their lasers stopped working. However, homing missiles were still coming out of the robot's body.

Diddy pressed button "C" on his gadget loader, and a weapon came out that looked like one that shot out powerful crystals. Diddy didn't understand how that could be the case, but he pointed the gun at the robot's body and charged his weapon as much as he could allow himself to, and finally he let out an extremely powerful purple-glowing crystal that sped right through the robot's body. Diddy could see some electric sparks in the robot's body. He knew what was coming next …


	8. Diddy Joins the VGSA

CHAPTER 8

DIDDY JOINS THE VGSA

The giant robot blew apart in an enormous explosion! Debris flew everywhere! Even Diddy had to avoid some debris.

Up in the control room, Captain Newman and Alicia were absolutely astonished! They both looked at Diddy with amazement at what he had just done.

Even a monkey that small could blow up a giant robot many times his size!

"Well, Diddy, I am so astonished!" said Alicia, "You've really got the stuff, absolutely so much for someone your size and age! I must say that that's it for your training. You've completed everything we have in its entirety!"

Diddy felt proud of himself. He had shown the VGSA captain that he was someone who had the skill to take on Wizpig in a fight! Surely now, he couldn't wait to give Wizpig a piece of his mind! He could feel his determination grow bigger and his heart was pounding with the hope of success!

"Now then, could you please return to the training deck office. I'm sure you know what awaits you next," said Alicia.

Diddy walked out of the arena through the same door he had entered in and rejoined Alicia and Captain Newman.

"Well, well, young one, you've impressed me by light years!" said Newman.

"Diddy, that was wonderful!" said Alicia, "You seemed to have done it flawlessly."

"Well, … it did seem like half-'piece of cake', half-'feeling like I was a dead monkey'," commented Diddy.

"You especially impressed me during that one point where one of your rockets failed and you got right back up again and kept going. Now that's courage and determination!" said Newman.

"Thanks," replied Diddy.

"Now then, Captain," said Alicia, "perhaps, it might be time to take Diddy to the VGSA main office."

"I shall do that immediately, Alicia," replied Newman. He turned to Diddy, "Come with me, Diddy."

Diddy followed Captain Newman out and wandered through various hallways again until they reached the main office of the VGSA.

Newman opened the door and let Diddy in first, then walked in himself, closing the door behind him.

Two other men of high authority were already there, waiting for them.

"Well, well, the young monkey has passed the test," said one of the authorities.

Newman walked over to the front desk and activated the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said in the intercom, "this is Captain Howard Newman, and I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone in the whole facility listened in, even those who were on their lunch breaks.

"You may recall that earlier this morning, … Wizpig and his fleet were spotted rushing by our station," Newman began, "and we had been gaining evidence on why all the planets in our video game universe had been suffering from a lack of life. You may also recall that we even came to notice … that Diddy Kong was the only character, out of all of them, … who escaped the invasion. Well, now we know the answer: Wizpig had intended to capture Diddy Kong as a way of plotting revenge. However, Diddy refused to play along, … and Wizpig decided to capture every single video game character, … not including Diddy, … and he has successfully done so. However, … some of our men were able to pick up Diddy Kong … and bring him here to us so he could give us some more of his story, … and I decided … to train him … to see if he could stand a chance at Wizpig, … considering that this is really Diddy's problem, technically, not ours. I have just witnessed Diddy complete the training course almost half-easily, … and I am delighted to announce … to all of you of the VGSA, … having also agreed with Commander Gordon on this decision, … that Diddy Kong is … officially … the newest, … and, if not to mention, the youngest, member … of our top ranked team, … the VGSA Elite Force. Now then, for those of you who are currently on lunch break, please feel free to take your time and finish what's left of your lunch. All troops and rangers from all divisions must report to the mission briefing room at exactly 1 PM sharp, no later. More information from Diddy and on this mission will be given at that time. Thank you very much."

Diddy felt so strange. He really couldn't believe it at all! It was that Captain Howard Newman had just put Diddy into the VGSA's most powerful division of all, in which Newman himself commanded in action! Diddy was to join Newman in the VGSA Elite Force! He couldn't even picture anything in his mind that didn't involve such nervousness and a near-lack of courage. Diddy was so dreadfully nervous!

"_Why am I even doing this? Why could I even imagine myself in this position? This is something I couldn't possibly succeed in! I would fail within seconds after I saw an enemy!_" Diddy thought to himself.

"I must say: Congrats, Diddy," said Newman, approaching Diddy, "I am officially naming you as a member of my ultimate fleet."

"Woah, … you mean, … straight from … trainee to … your #1 fleet?" asked Diddy nervously.

"That's right," said Newman, "If you're intending to take on Wizpig in a fight, I would prefer to be alongside you. Besides, this is your mission, and your allies whom Wizpig have taken need you so much."

Diddy felt a little bit of his determination recover among hearing those words from Newman.

"Now, then …" said Newman to the two authorities, " … would somebody fetch Diddy an official Elite Force suit that is about the proper size?"

"We'll try our best, Captain," said an authority, and they walked into the room behind the office.

Newman took a seat next to Diddy.

"Look, … I understand that you plan on fighting alongside me, but … doesn't it seem a little too forward, signing a rookie into your top class?" asked Diddy.

"I know it may be a little forward to you, Diddy, … but … I have a lot of respect for you. I feel I can trust you deeply. This is something that you have not anticipated on happening anytime soon since your second successful defeat of Wizpig, and since this is pretty much your mission, … I have my mind set on what I am about to say, and this may seem even more direct on you," said Newman.

Diddy's mind was filling up with curious possibilities on what Newman had to say. He was hoping that it wasn't going to have anything that involved something that he couldn't even dream of doing.

"You must be the one … to take down Wizpig … for good, … Diddy," said Newman, "I sense … it is the only way."

Diddy was shocked. The pupils in his eyes shrunk slightly. He felt his heart ache with worry.

"Only then, … if Wizpig sees what you are truly made of, … as among those fighting in the VGSA, … will he truly be convinced, if he survives, … that he will never want to mess around with our universe again. It will not only keep our universe safe for, perhaps, a long period of time, .. but it will also see you as among the few select heroes that we can trust for assistance in the future, so we can keep our universe safe from future harm, like what it's going through now."

Diddy felt like he was now not only the chosen one as the tool for Wizpig's plot, but now he felt like the chosen one for destroying Wizpig! Everywhere he went, Diddy Kong was the chosen one!

"We at the VGSA have had to deal with Wizpig many times before," added Newman, "and it's time we put that to an end."

"How many times have you had to deal with Wizpig?" asked Diddy curiously.

"Well, approximately 1,600 times," answered Newman, "and every time has been successful."

Diddy almost laughed at hearing that.

At that moment, the authorities returned with Diddy's new suit.

"Alright, then, young one, try this on," said one of the authorities.

Diddy took the suit and walked into a nearby restroom. After closing the door, he walked to the center of the restroom. Fortunately, the place was empty so Diddy could take as much time as he needed to get the suit on.

Diddy managed to get his legs into the pants easily for a start, and also there was finally a small hole where he could stick his tail through!

"Finally!" said Diddy after sticking his tail through the hole, "A suit in which I can use and make my tail useful at the same time! That would surely help me!"

He had no trouble getting the rest of the suit on. Just after he finished getting his suit on he realized that this Elite Force version was _SO_ different from the trainee version in some ways, including that there were more weapons and gadgets available!

Diddy put his red cap back on and walked out of the restroom to rejoin Captain Newman.

There he was: Diddy Kong on the VGSA Elite Force!

"Not bad at all," said an authority.

"I'd agree," replied Diddy, "oh, and … Newman, do you still have my backpack?"

"Ah, yes, right here," said Newman, handing Diddy his backpack.

Diddy then strapped his backpack over his shoulders.

It was only twenty minutes to 1 PM, and Diddy was slightly hungry.

"I'm feeling a little hungry at the moment, but no worries. I'm in no rush for a cafeteria right now! I've plenty of bananas in here," said Diddy, as he dug a banana out of his backpack.

"Exactly how many do you have in there?" asked Newman curiously.

"About twenty," said Diddy, "Enough for me to last at least a week or so."

"How could you possibly fit twenty bananas into a backpack that small that even includes a jet pack made of wood?"

"Logic story, Newman, you probably wouldn't be interested," said Diddy.

The two walked out and headed straight for the mission briefing room.

In the mission briefing room, almost all of the VGSA rangers were already there, waiting for their captain.

"I'm confused," said a ranger, "No video game character has ever attempted to join our force squad."

"But I'll bet Captain Newman's got a good deal going with Diddy Kong," said another.

"Yeah, man, the captain decided to promote him directly into the Elite Force without trying him on any lower categories," said a third ranger.

"No one's ever even made it that far as a rookie," said a fourth ranger.

Commander Gordon soon arrived, "The captain and our new Elite Force rookie will be in shortly. I hope you all know that we're certainly to get into an extremely dangerous mission that may seem near-unsurvivable."

"Every time I've heard of a VGSA member landing on Wizpig's planet, they have never been heard from again," said a ranger.

"Well, we'll see if the same thing won't happen to us," said Commander Gordon.

About three minutes later, the doors slided open.

Captain Newman came within sight.

"Ah, Captain Newman, sir," greeted Gordon with a salute as Newman came within sight.

As Diddy followed Newman into the room, everyone looked at him with impressed faces.

"Glad to see all of our forces here," said Newman to his rangers and troops as he walked over to the instructors' desk to join Gordon.

"Everyone's impressed by Diddy Kong joining this army," said Gordon to Newman.

"I can see that perfectly well," replied Newman.

Diddy took the last seat available. It was the closest to where Newman was sitting.

"Everyone's heard about your recent confrontation with Wizpig, rookie," said Gordon to Diddy.

"I know, … it … wasn't what I had expected to happen for at least another five to ten years," answered Diddy.

"Well, pretty soon we'll have all of those video game characters safe from Wizpig's harmful ways and back to their home planets," said Gordon.

Diddy felt almost unsure about that.

"Anyways, Diddy, here, is going to be on the Elite Force team for this upcoming mission," said Newman, "And this one is certainly not gonna be a pretty one in terms of risks."

"Listen, you all," said Gordon, "I don't know what that Wizpig is planning on doing with those video game characters after he's started his evil treatment of torment, but I plan on seeing this evil space pig being taken into custody for his widely-spread commitments of intergalactic crime! Surely, taking on him alone can be hard enough, but to have to go to his planet!? Well, that can be an impossible mission, unless we launch a full-scale assault."

"And that's exactly what I plan to do," added Newman, "One person alone without backup couldn't possibly survive the deadly traps on Wizpig's planet and escape that red-skied purple piece of rock alive. That's why we must launch a full-scale assault. Surely, some of you have studied Wizpig's planetary defense strategies."

"Those of you who have, we will rely on you to lead each of our teams through his deadly traps because that will be crucial to our mission," said Gordon.

"Here's the basic plan: Wizpig captured all of the video game characters because he wanted revenge on Diddy, here, and Diddy bravely refused to play along with that space pig, but now it's our job to fight back and reclaim this video game universe's former glory from him before it's too late," explained Newman, "This was spiritually Diddy's mission to begin with, and we are gonna be his backup."

"Excuse me, sir," said a Japanese ranger, "Sorry to interrupt, but I've also studied some of the species that work for Wizpig as henchmen and I'm sure I can understand how the certain ways to take them down if we come across some."

"Fascinating, Ranger Hattori," replied Gordon, "Any that might be a serious threat?"

"Oh, believe me, some of them have these illegal weapons that were outlawed a long time ago, and others may have some highly sensitive brain senses," added Hattori, "They can smell human blood from as far as a quarter of a mile away."

"Wow," said Gordon in an unenthusiastic voice, "Mind as well just stay away from those guys."

"Anyways, who knows what danger lies ahead for those video game characters in that horrible funfair?" said Newman, "It certainly is not gonna be anywhere near pretty. There is no way that any of those characters will be able to survive unless we all do something about it! I want each and every one of you to be at your highest! I don't wanna see nobody making any fatal mistakes! This may be the roughest mission we've ever had in our mission history, and I want to see this one a success!"

"Right then, does anyone have anymore questions about this assignment?" asked Gordon.

"Yes," said a troop, "You said that Diddy Kong was going to be on the Elite Force, is this right, Captain?"

"Yes, Diddy Kong I've decided to sign directly into the Elite Force, considering that this is really his assignment and was to begin with," answered Newman, "and speaking of which, Diddy, I haven't really heard anything from you yet. Do you have anything to share with us?"

Diddy felt pretty shy at this moment, but he knew he had at least something to say to these guys.

"Well, -" he began.

"Can you like, … provide us with any further information on Wizpig's lines of defense?" asked Newman.

"Lines of defense? Oh, yeah." Diddy remembered that one time in the 90's when he had to deal with Wizpig's planetary defenses. "I'm now remembering that Wizpig does have some planetary defense tactics that can be kinda difficult to get through unless you're really good."

"What kind of planetary defenses?" wondered Newman curiously.

"Well, these are the kind of defenses that are usually triggered when an enemy ship, enemy of Wizpig's, that is, is about to enter the planet's atmosphere. These strange things come out from all directions. I've never managed to see exactly what they are, but yes, they can blow up a ship in less than a second if hit. Even if you manage to dodge one that comes right at ya, that one may turn back and target you again, and then, next thing ya know, you've got about five to ten of them coming at you at the same time."

"Oooh, … well, … exactly how did you manage to survive those things back in the 90's?" asked Newman.

"Well, this one point, I had about nine of them coming at me, … and just as the one in front of me was about to blow me up I suddenly threw the ship into an upward direction, and then, as those things all smashed into each other, I tilted the ship back down towards Wizpig's planet, and no more of those things came at me. He probably had a limited supply of those back then, although I'm pretty sure he'll have more of those coming at me."

This was actually a true story that Diddy was talking about here. He DID have to deal with Wizpig's planetary defenses during the events of 'Diddy Kong Racing'.

"Is it possible that you could fire at those things?" asked a fellow Elite Force soldier.

"Well, STUPIDLY, the ship I was on that day didn't have any weapons on it, but I'm sure we could probably fire at those things and blow them up." replied Diddy.

"Well, at least it's worth a try," said Newman, "Do you have anything else, Diddy?"

"Um, … no, … I think that's all I have to share … for now," answered a semi-nervous Diddy.

"Okay, people, this is how it's gonna split," said Gordon, "Each force gets five ships, so with all five forces, that's 25 ships right off the bat. The Elite Force will take an additional ship should necessary additional backup be required. Diddy, … you will go with Captain Newman on his 2-man ship to be his partner, and lead the entire fleet to Wizpig's planet."

Inside him, Diddy felt a little awkward about this setup. He was now being assigned onto the lead ship with the captain to be his second-in-command right off the bat after completing his training. Now, this really felt like a rush to him.

"Each and every ship gets 5 cannons, 2 lasers and 10 bombs to drop on that planet. Yes, I mean EACH!" continued Gordon, "The lead ship of Captain Newman and Diddy Kong will have 10 lasers, 2 cannons, 5 bombs and a higher variety of weapons, each coming in a small number. Alright, gentlemen! REMEMBER THE DRILL: EVERYONE AT THEIR HIGHEST, NO FATAL MISTAKES, AND IT WILL BE A SUCCESS!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" answered all of the soldiers and rangers.

"Alright! All troops and rangers: prepare for launch! GO, GO, GO!"

And with that, all of the VGSA members headed immediately for the launch bay.

Diddy and Newman stayed with Gordon for an extra minute.

"Diddy," Gordon stated, "I just wanted to say: Good luck on this highly important mission. Many of my troops have been known to be nervous on their first mission, but given the fact that this one may be the most important mission of your life, they may certainly expect quite a lot from you."

"That I can understand, Commander," said Diddy.

"I've had a feeling that since you are going with my #1 ranger, Captain Howard Newman, and given the fact that this has been your assignment since before we even got the attention of it, I've been thinking that I'm gonna have the both of you share equal status with each other. How does that sound for a plan?" asked Gordon.

Newman gave a look that made him look like he would immediately approve of that idea.

"Well, … okay, … if it's alright with you," said Diddy.

"It's alright with me, partner," said Newman to Diddy, "No need to worry, Diddy. I've been working as a ranger for this army for more than 20 years, and even ranked #1 in my academy class. I'm just the right guy for you."

"He's right, you know, Diddy. He is my most trusted ranger and even a pretty good adviser to the other troops," added Gordon.

"Okay, then," said Diddy, now feeling a little pumped up, "I think I've got the perfect partner! I feel like blasting Wizpig into the next millennium!"

"That's the spirit, partner," said Newman.

"Now then, I think you two have got a team to lead," said Gordon.

"Yes, sir!" saluted both Newman and Diddy.

And the two partners headed for the launch bay to lead the VGSA to prepare their attack on Wizpig.

Fifteen minutes later, all ships were ready to launch. The last of the weapon-filled cargo had only just been loaded.

Newman and Diddy would be the first to leave the station. They sat in the seats of the smallest ship in the army's ship roster, the captain's ship. Newman sat in the pilot's seat, while Diddy took the co-pilot's seat.

"All right, then, Diddy. You've got some friends to save," said Newman to Diddy.

"Heh, I can't wait to see the look on Wizpig's face when he realizes how much a threat I'm gonna be to him," replied Diddy.

"Neither can I, partner," said Newman, who then switched to his communicator, "All right, troops! Watch your radars and wait for my account! When my ship takes off, each ship will take off one at a time! I repeat: ONE AT A TIME!"

All troops and rangers aboard the other ships received the message and activated their ship proximity radars.

Newman activated his ship's thrusters and within five seconds he and Diddy were leading off!

Each ship launched out of the station one at a time until all twenty of the big ships were following their captain to Wizpig's planet.

The pursuit was on!

_Meanwhile …_

Wizpig and his fleet were just about to enter the atmosphere of their home planet. All of the video game characters just couldn't imagine the horror they were about to face in perhaps less than an hour!


	9. The Torture of the Innocent

CHAPTER 9

THE TORTURE OF THE INNOCENT

Within roughly half of an hour, Wizpig had all of his prisoners assigned to a job in his horrible amusement park.

The Mario Brothers both had to work at the most annoying Ferris wheel in the history of the universe. It not only went so extraordinarily fast, but it also tended to fall off the legs that supported it! Mario & Luigi could do nothing but work at the booth, greeting such kiddy visitors. The constant repairs for the ride would have to be done by Wario and Waluigi. They hated it so much!

The SEGA heroes were sent to the UFO ride, which often had passengers fall into a pool of water. Add to that, the ride often shot flames out from some of the cages. Sometimes, those poor SEGA guys were in the wrong place at the wrong time, as they often had to dodge flames from where they were stuck at.

The Kongs were given the assignment of handling the worst ride in the entire park (perhaps because they were Diddy's relatives, and Diddy was Wizpig's enemy). It turned out to be a hurricane-type ride that often threatened to smash right through the entry booth due to it being oversized! Sometimes, before the ride began, a car would shoot flames directly at the Kongs, and the guards would try to grab them in attempts to burn them to death, but never succeeded.

The park had at least more than a hundred rides, and everywhere there was, there were video game characters suffering embarrassingly! The work was so dirty and so dangerous.

Wizpig was up in his palace, enjoying watching the video game characters suffer! He hadn't felt this happy in years!

"I would wonder what Diddy Kong would say if he ever saw his poor dear old friends fight the torture of fire in my theme park?" Wizpig asked himself, "He'd probably be the most guilty-feeling being in the universe and he'd certainly regret his decision to refuse my offer. Then again, it doesn't matter anymore! I've finally seen my dream come true! My park hasn't been this successful in a long time!"

Back down below, the Kongs had their worry towards Diddy. They wondered if he was ever going to come and save the day or not.

"I wish my little buddy was here right now," whispered DK to Cranky as they were letting customers on the hurricane.

"I'd rather not worry about that at the moment," replied Cranky as guards came up to grab them. The two Kongs beat down the guards and escaped their torturous ways, then returned to their station.

_Meanwhile …_

The VGSA had just completed the first quarter of their journey to Wizpig's planet. In the cockpit of the lead ship, Diddy could feel a cold chill running down his spine, even though it seemed like they were far from seeing anyone who was an enemy. He dug out his notebook and his pencil from his backpack and started jotting things down.

"_Well, I've unexpectedly ended up on the Elite Force of the VGSA and my nerves are so on edge! Then again, I have seemingly made friends with their captain, Howard Newman. He decided to pick me as his sidekick in the Elite Force, which was something I was far from expecting. At least, they've got the best men and the best weaponry the Video Game Universe can offer. That feels like a big relief! The first quarter of our journey has been so quiet and I'm hoping that the rest of our flight will be at least almost as quiet as it already has been."_

As Diddy looked over what he wrote, Howard got up from his seat and stretched. He did that quite often, since he was one of the toughest men in the entire army and he would never waste a muscle on anything that wasn't necessary.

"I feel that this journey has been so quiet," said Diddy, "Even though it's been about two hours."

"That's actually quite normal," said Howard, "To be honest with you, Diddy, almost every mission we go to that requires a trip to a faraway planet, the first few hours tend to be very quiet. That is at least until we get to the final hour of a long-distance trip."

"How long is the expected duration of this trip?" asked Diddy curiously.

Howard looked at his radar map. The big screen to the left of his seat looked like it was showing a map of the entire universe.

"Well, according to this radar, at the speed that we're traveling, it'll be about six hours before our arrival at Wizpig's planet. This thing is telling me that we're already more than a quarter of the way there, and we've already been in space for more than two hours, so I would expect the next few hours to be smooth and easy, but once we get to that planet of misery, he'll most likely use his planetary defense systems to try to prevent us from entering the atmosphere of that reddish-purple ball of lava."

"Oh, please don't make me get too worried about my family!" complained Diddy, "I have no idea what my fellow Kongs may be going through, but whatever it is, I don't even wanna guess what it is."

"Don't worry, Diddy," assured Howard, "I'm sure we'll be there before Wizpig even has a chance to-"

"Captain! Captain Newman!" shouted a voice coming out of Howard's wrist communicator.

Howard opened the communicator on his left wrist.

"Yeah! Go ahead!" he replied.

"Energy readings have detected some trouble up ahead!" said the ranger's voice in the communicator.

"How far ahead?" asked Howard.

"Approximately five miles ahead, sir!" said the other ranger.

Howard looked through the windshield. There were fifty of Wizpig's men, having somehow gained knowledge that the VGSA was coming!

"Damn it!" yelled Howard, "We've got company, Diddy!"

"What!? Already!?" replied a shocked Diddy as he also looked ahead and saw Wizpig's soldiers.

The purple-dressed men cocked their weapons and prepared to fire at the VGSA.

"TEAM, MAKE READY THE MAIN GUNS!" ordered Howard to his Elite Force.

All of the member ships of the Elite Force opened up their main guns and aimed them at the opposing soldiers.

"Check this out, Diddy," said Howard excitedly.

The ships drew close enough to shoot at the enemies.

"OPEN FIRE!" radioed Howard to his team.

All of the ships of the Elite Force fired at the enemies, but only seven out of the fifty were taken down.

The remaining 43 charged at the VGSA ships.

"Uh, H-Howard?" said a nervous Diddy, "They're coming right at us!"

"Then we'll give them a fight they won't forget," said Howard.

He stopped the ship and Diddy made his way to the exit hatch.

"CAPTAIN NEWMAN TO ELITE FORCE! WE'RE TAKING THEM HAND-TO-HAND!" radioed Howard as he followed Diddy to the exit hatch.

Howard opened up the hatch and the two heroes closed their glass helmets and jumped out and quickly turned on their jet packs. They were closely followed by twenty-five other Elite Force rangers. While they charged into a fight against Wizpig's soldiers, other Elite Force soldiers guarded the ships.

"IIIIITTTTTT'SSSS SHOOOOWTIIIIIIME!" yelled Howard as he and his team approached the enemies.

One enemy panicked and tried to flee, only to have a laser shot at him by Howard.

"GET THEM!" shouted the leader of the enemies in purple.

The enemies charged at the VGSA rangers and the two teams began shooting at each other.

Diddy was among the first to knock out an enemy with his natural fighting instincts, having used his tail to spin his opponent around and blast him with a plasma gun! However, he was soon being chased by another group of seven enemies all coming at him! As he tried to escape from his pursuers, he struggled to find a weapon in his suit, having already put his plasma gun back in. He could feel sweat running down his face as he opened his weapon loader. He pressed his finger against it, now knowing which button he pressed. His suit handed him his flamethrower.

"Well, … not what I was counting on, but … it will do," said Diddy to himself.

He spun himself around and used his flamethrower against his pursuers. They were all burned badly and panicked. Diddy put away his flamethrower and took out his machine gun. He fired one shot at each enemy and within a few seconds they were all down.

Howard took on a group of six and blew them up using his energy gun.

A serious-looking ranger named Ryukyu (one of the most experienced rangers on the Elite Force) was on a rage against a group of three. He dodged a shot from one of the enemies, and grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the other guards.

"An unexpected meeting with you was the last thing I wanted!" said Ryukyu as he took down his three victims.

Shots flew everywhere until, eventually, the enemies were all down to their last bits of fighting energy and began to show their tiredness.

All 25 VGSA rangers in the fight had made it through without injury. They were at this moment staring at 28 remaining guards from Wizpig's army, all of which were tired and acting lazy.

"Time to do the honors!" declared Howard as he pulled out a POWER-Grenade from his pocket and gave out a mischievous laugh. He pulled out the safety lever and threw the grenade at the enemies.

"GET BACK!" yelled Howard to his team as the grenade slowly approached the opponents.

His entire team retreated to their ships just as the POWER-Grenade touched the head of one of the enemies and blew all of those purple-dressed guards into an explosion of a million pieces of red flame!

Howard and Diddy watched everything!

"WOAH! How do they make them so powerful!?" asked an amazed Diddy.

"Just a small bit of extra charge added to that one," answered Howard.

"Well, I … think it's time we keep this journey going. The sooner we get there, the better," said Diddy.

"Yeah, let's get going," said Howard.

The two leaders returned to their ship and closed the hatch. They re-opened their glass helmets and returned to their pilot and co-pilot seats.

"Captain Newman to Elite Force! Time to press on immediately!" radioed Howard to the other VGSA ships.

And with that, the VGSA continued their long journey toward Wizpig's planet.


End file.
